Changing Tactics
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Edward Nygma, A.K.A. the Riddler is up to his usual shenanigans. Batman at wits end with dealing with him decides to explore new methods to get his compliance. WARNING! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!
1. Gathering Information

Batman threw the Riddler unceremoniously into his car slamming the door shut before sliding gracefully across the hood to get in the car himself

Batman threw the Riddler unceremoniously into his car slamming the door shut before sliding gracefully across the hood to get in the car himself. The Riddler had a devious smirk played across his face knowing that Batman needed him for clues to find the whereabouts of his partner Robin. It was all about the game; it had always been about the game with the Riddler, and Batman was growing weary of being an unwilling participant just so that the Riddler could have a playmate that gave him a challenge.

Batman slammed his foot down on the gas in irritation sending the Riddler, eyes wide, flying back in his seat as the Batmobile accelerated. Once settled in his seat again, the Riddler remarked teasingly, "Now, now Batman; getting aggravated will only distract you from your goal. Tick tock," he tapped his wristwatch for emphasis that Batman was running low on time and that he may win this game if Batman became distracted.

The reminder of this fact only served to anger Batman more as he reared back a fist to knock his adversary out in one swift punch. The Riddler held up his hands in a defensive gesture responding quickly, "I wouldn't be too hasty to sink your fists into me; after all, if you render me unconscious, it will be rather difficult to get any more clues from me."

Batman's frown deepened as he lowered his fist. He knew the Riddler was right, and as satisfying as it would be to shut the Riddler up for the duration of having him in his presence, Batman knew he would have to keep him conscious at least long enough to find Robin.

The Riddler smirked at his small victory, enjoying the fact that he was getting under Batman's skin. He glanced around the inner workings of the Batmobile fascinated by all the gizmos and gadgets contained on the console of the car. He had ridden in Batman's car before, but had never been conscious long enough to really get a good look within its confines. This thought made him frown, Batman could be such the brute. As he was looking through the myriad of buttons and switches, he reached over to point at a row of flip switches to ask what they were for, but before he could ask, Batman swatted his hand grunting, "Don't touch anything."

The Riddler jerked his hand back as if it had been bitten. He gave Batman a scowl before folding his arms defiantly and responding in a slightly irate tone, "For the record, I wasn't touching. I was pointing! I was only merely going to ask you about those switches and their purpose. I was just interested in the intricacies of your vehicle."

Batman turned to face Edward long enough to give him a disapproving stare before turning his eyes back to the road and replying, "I foiled your plot Nygma; I've already beaten you. Why must you keep doing this?"

The Riddler smiled once more responding smugly, "Oh but you haven't; if you had beaten me, then you would no longer need me to find your dim witted compatriot." He settled back in his chair before continuing, "No, the only accomplishment in your favor is that you happened to catch me, and sooner than I'd anticipated. Now you'll just have to get the remainder of my riddles orally verses well laid within other riddles along the way. It won't be as much of a challenge now I'm afraid." He trailed off thinking about the fact that his plans had been compromised and a couple of his riddles had to be modified.

It angered him; he had put a lot of time and effort into making specific puzzles themed with the tasks he'd hoped to see Batman try and accomplish, and now he would have to come up with new, not as well thought out, riddles on the fly to make up for the loss of not being able to put together his clues as masterfully as he had planned them to be. He sighed deeply, thinking out his next riddle to point Batman in the right direction and deciding now would be the best time to deliver it, "Tell you what, I'll give you the next clue to start you off on the right path. Picture a celebration of conceptual thought where old and new becomes one."

Batman deduced that the Riddler was referring to Museum Road where the Museum of Modern Art had a special display on Van Gogh's artwork. He glanced at the time noting he had a little over an hour left before midnight, the fated time Robin's time clock would run out, and he would fall victim to one of the Riddler's puzzle traps. Batman fumed aware of the fact the Riddler would be content to give him flippant riddles with just enough direction to barely give him enough time to save Robin if only for the dramatics of a time crunch.

Batman then made a decision and only replied with a simple, "No."

The Riddler's smile faded his eyebrow arching in confusion at Batman's answer, "What do you mean no?"

Batman swerved off onto the next exit that led a few miles up a cliff side to an abandoned lighthouse. Edward watched in curiosity gripping his seat as they flew up the road at over an 100-mile an hour clip wondering what Batman was planning. Batman slowed pulling up to the top of the cliff overlooking the city and put the Batmobile in park. He turned narrowing his eyes at the Riddler to finally answer, "I mean no; I'm not going to answer anymore of your riddles. You're going to give me a straight answer because I'm done playing games with you."

The Riddler's lips curved into a thin line of irritation as he snorted disconcertingly, "Well no answers to my riddles means you'll just have to figure out where Robin is all by your own deductions. You're good, but are you good enough to find him AND solve my puzzle in," he glanced down at his watch, "Oh say, fifty six minutes?" The Riddler's smirk began to return feeling reassured that Batman would be forced to play one way or another for the mere fact that his sidekick's life was on the line. He didn't really want the boy to die, and unlike the Joker, he had no real taste for murder preferring his crimes did not involve any casualties. He really only wanted to win against a worthy opponent, and in order to make Batman play the game at all, there had to be risks involved.

Batman turned the ignition off with the simple voice activated command, "Power down," and stepped out of his car. Edward's eyes followed him as he strode with purpose around the side of the car. A chill ran up his spine, and for a moment he wished he could have locked the door by the menacing stare he received when the door slid open with his voice's command, "Passenger door open." As the door was opening, Batman left no time for words quickly grabbing Edward's bicep and snatching him out of the car like a rag doll before giving the command to close the doors. Once the doors had closed, Batman proceeded to slam the Riddler up against the door an intimidating frown plastered across his face.

The Riddler tried not to appear afraid by keeping his small smirk in place, but truth be told, knowing what the man currently towering over him was truly capable of terrified him. Had he finally pushed Batman over the edge? The man was crazy in his own right gallivanting around dressed up like a bat after all.

As these thoughts raced across the Riddler's mind, he found himself intrigued in spite of his fear as to what action Batman would take next, and so the Riddler asked curiously, "What is it you hope to accomplish by bringing me way out here Batman? You could theoretically threaten my life by dangling me over the side of this cliff, but I don't believe you would in fact kill me let alone compromise Robin's safety if you were to accidentally drop me. No, that wouldn't be logical would it? I know the boy's location, and without my help, Robin will surely perish. So then what? It's not like you can slug the answers out of me. I, unlike the Joker, don't have the constitution to last through more than one or two of your punches. So tell me, what can you really do other than play by my rules?" Edward chuckled lightly to himself feeling more confident in his standing by his own justifications. He grinned broadly at Batman as he nonchalantly straightened out his green jacket and awaited Batman's response.

Batman crossed his arms holding back his building rage. He wanted to pummel the self-satisfied grin off his face, but he also agreed with the Riddler's argument. He couldn't beat him unconscious because he needed information from the Riddler, and he needed it in a timely manner. He knew all these facts before he'd decided what his next action with the Riddler would be.

Batman didn't miss a beat as he gave Edward a dangerous smile responding, "You're absolutely right Edward; I know your limits, and I've adjusted my tactics for you accordingly. It's your choice, but I will warn you, you really don't want my alternative. Do yourself a favor and just tell me where Robin is and how to retrieve him safely."

Edward studied Batman's features somewhat unnerved by the way Batman seemed so sure of himself, but unable to back down from Batman's challenge due to his own narcissism and curiosity, the Riddler replied, "My choice Batman? My choice is to see what ace you think you've got up your sleeve."

Batman shook his head as he unfolded his arms taking on a menacing stance, "I figured your arrogance would decide for you." Edward shrank back against the door nervously as Batman lunged forward snagging the Riddler's wrist and yanking him over to the front end of the Batmobile.

Edward had followed in silence until Batman had sat on the edge of the Batmobile's hood simultaneously throwing the Riddler sprawling across one of Batman's knees and the hood of the car. Batman's other leg deftly wrapped itself around the Riddler's legs leaving no room to escape. Edward was a smart man, and it didn't take more than a few seconds for the dawning realization of what possible outcomes would come out of this position.

A gasp escaped his throat, his stomach tightening in panic as his head spun back to glare in awe at Batman as he yelled out, "What do you think you are you doing!"

Batman secured the Riddler into place by pushing his left hand down into the small of his back. He raised his right hand back to strike his now wriggling target before replying, "Something that should have been done a long time ago." As the words left his mouth, his steel hand came down in quick succession to leave one stinging swat after another.

Edward's jaw hung agape in surprise as he thought, 'There's no way this is actually happening to me!' He squalled out loudly and bucked wildly at each hit never one to have a high threshold for pain as he screamed, "Stop! You can't do this!"

Batman didn't stop spanking the Riddler but countered, "I can, and I am. Tell me where Robin is."

The Riddler pouted responding, "That's not fair! You're cheating!" He couldn't believe how much this was hurting! His thin, gray, dress slacks may as well have been non-existent for the protection they offered against Batman's stinging slaps.

Batman's hand came down harder and the Riddler screeched shrilly in response to the increased pain. "Fair? How long this goes on for is all up to you Edward. Just tell me where Robin is, and I'll stop. Otherwise as you've previously stated, we've got almost an hour to hash this out."

The Riddler gulped knowing there was no way he could hold out that long, he didn't think he could hold up much longer as it was, and he really didn't want to see how long he actually could stand this treatment, so he swiftly rattled off, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just stop already!"

Batman did stop, and the Riddler quickly shot his hands back to cover his vulnerable rear owing his discomfort and giving Batman a nasty sneer that lost most of its nastiness under the current circumstances. Batman paid the look no mind as he asked in all seriousness, "Where is he?"

Edward's frown deepened momentarily thinking how much he hated Batman for doing this to him. He then smirked feeling clever as he decided he would have to tell Batman where Robin was, but he wasn't about to let Batman win too easily unable to help guising the answer in a simple riddle, "Your companion is being held by one of the oldest tricks in the book. Just follow the fairy's dust and you will find him." It was an easy enough riddle that Batman would have no problem solving, but still a riddle, so Batman would still be conforming to his rules.

Batman had deduced quickly that the Riddler was talking about the warehouse district where there was a huge two-story magic supply store called Tinkerbelle's. It was well known to carry several complex magic props from back in Houdini's time. The store was also less than five minutes from where they were now.

This fact angered Batman since the Riddler's original clue would have sent him a good twenty minutes out of the way from the magic shop just so that Edward could have continued to play games with him. Edward was still playing games now just to try and feel like he'd won by making Batman answer his simple riddle verses just telling him out right where Robin was being held. Batman shook his head in bitter annoyance as he decided he wasn't going to let the Riddler get any small victories on him. He snagged the Riddler's hands off his rear end pinning them in the small of his back as he got ready to continue where he'd left off.

Edward's expression changed as his smirk faded into a look of shock realizing Batman was about to start spanking him again. Fear coursed through him at the prospect of having to endure anymore heavy-handed swats on his already very tender posterior as he yelled out, "Wait a minute! That was ridiculously easy! You can't tell me you can't solve that riddle?"

Batman replied, "You're right, it is easy, but you're going to tell me where he is without any riddles, puns, or other games! You're going to give me a straight answer whether you like it or not." Batman's hand came down like thunder as he now let all his frustration out on the Riddler's burning bottom.

The Riddler squirmed and howled out in dismay unable to believe that Batman was so adamant to have him answer his question. He had assumed Batman would have abandoned his interrogation and simply knocked him out to proceed in saving the day. He would have preferred that scenario to the current one that was wearing out his ego as well as his ass. As the pain surmounted Edward knew he'd have to give in and cried out, "Alright! Ow! Stop! I'll give you a straight answer!"

Batman didn't stop this time as he replied, "I'm waiting."

Tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes spilled down his cheeks as he gave in to Batman's demands, "He's in the warehouse district! Ow! Stop already! The magic shop! Ow! Tinkerbelle's! Okay! I told you what you wanted to know! Stop! I'm sorry! Please stop!" The Riddler was now unable to control the pain and humiliation he felt any longer as he began to sob.

Batman slowed the swats but did not stop just yet as he scolded, "You'd better be telling me the truth Edward because so help me if you're not…"

Edward interjected wailing out, "It's true! No more! Please! He's tied up in a water trap! It's an easily disabled puzzle!"

Batman swatted a little harder replying matter-of-factly, "When we get there, you're going to disable all of your traps, playtime is over. Have I made myself clear?"

The Riddler whined pitifully nodding in defeat his agreement to Batman's conditions responding with a squeaked out, "Crystal."


	2. Questionable Decisions

Satisfied with the Riddler's answers, Batman hauled Edward up off his knee to a standing position as he voice activated both doors to open

Satisfied with the Riddler's answers, Batman hauled Edward up off his knee to a standing position as he voice activated both doors to open. The Riddler's embarrassment over the current situation left him unable to look Batman in the eyes as he covered his face with gloved fists and tried to control his sobs. Batman almost felt bad for him, but quickly remembered they still needed to save Robin as he commanded, "Get in the car."

The Riddler's breath hitched in his throat as he wordlessly complied climbing into the car and gingerly sitting down. The soreness that radiated from his seat made him want to cry again but he sucked it back leaving no more than a slightly quivering lip as evidence to the near break down.

Batman jumped into his seat command activating the car to close the doors and fire up the ignition as he buckled his seat belt. He looked over at the Riddler who was currently holding his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and staring out the window in an attempt to avoid looking over at Batman. He could see the distraught look on his face and the frowning shaky lip in his window's reflection. Batman smirked at the thought that it made Edward look so young as he ordered, "Put your seatbelt on."

The tears that had threatened to spill before did now cascading silently down the Riddler's checks as he quietly obeyed snapping the belt in place. As the Batmobile spun around to leave the hill, the Riddler couldn't help feeling depressed at the turn of events his evening had taken. And as they sped down the cliff side his depression turned to mortification at the thought of any of the other villains finding out what had just happened. He'd be the laughing stock of Arkham!

Would Batman ever tell anyone? The Riddler doubted that he would, but just the mere thought of it getting out made his stomach lurch in trepidation. No, Batman wouldn't tell. Edward sighed dejectedly wiping the tears from his eyes. It was bad enough to have had Batman spank him like he was some errant toddler; it was far worse letting Batman see him cry over it because it had and still did really bother him.

Once he'd gotten his emotions under control again, he was able to relax a little letting his hands drop into his lap as he tapped his fingertips together for a mental distraction. He did a quick side long glance in Batman's direction; Batman was of course focused on the prime directive eyes squared on the road as if the whole thing had never even happened. And for that, the Riddler was grateful.

Batman didn't show it, but he had noticed the Riddler's peripheral glance and had decided he liked the fact that the Riddler had nothing to say and subsequently had his massive ego in check for once. It was the first time ever he'd been able to get him to willingly keep his mouth shut while being conscious. No witty remarks, no riddles, no smugness, no endless questions, just subdued quiet. He wondered if repeating this type of punishment in the future would be beneficial; his lip curved slightly in a small grin as he gathered the Riddler wouldn't think so, not that his agreeability would factor into the equation.

They pulled up to Tinkerbelle's Magic shop, and Batman parked in the alleyway as the doors slid open. Batman turned to stare at Edward asking, "Should I expect any surprises?"

The Riddler frowned as he mumbled sarcastically, "I don't see much in the way of surprises since you've made it clear that I'll be solving all the puzzles meant for you." He purposely left out the fact that there were two thugs he'd paid to stand guard over Robin. He'd decided it was his last ace in the hole to create an obstacle for Batman. Hopefully the two hirelings would cause enough of a distraction for him to make a clean getaway.

Batman grimaced at the Riddler's complaining before telling him, "Just get out of the car Nygma."

The Riddler obeyed begrudgingly striding straight to the steel-framed door and punching a special made code in to set off a silent alarm and alert the two goons watching over Robin in the basement before typing in the right code. The door creaked open leading into pitch black. As they progressed through the shop, the Riddler half-heartedly warned Batman where the traps were located remarking the answers to his puzzles as they came upon them. He figured if he had to do all the work then Batman would at least half to listen to his concepts and ideology behind why and how the whole motif of his master plan fit together.

Batman frowned quickly tiring of listening to the Riddler boast about how cleverly he'd devised his traps and how Batman had ruined a perfectly fine challenge. When they'd gotten to the cement stairwell leading down into the basement the sounds of cascading water could be heard.

The Riddler knew the hero in Batman would need to rescue Robin as quickly as he could and made sure to mention that Robin was just ahead of them as he'd promised he would be. Batman took this queue as Edward had hoped he would rushing ahead to access Robin's situation. By the time the Riddler had reached the bottom of the stairwell, he had paced himself a good thirty feet behind Batman.

As Batman rounded the corner Robin was clearly visible trussed up in a straight jacket that was suspended in the middle of the plexi-glass tank he had been encased in. The tank was currently about three-fourths of the way full of water and filling fast. Robin's mouth had been duck-taped shut, and when he saw Batman his eyes lit up and he kicked futility in an effort to warn Batman of the shadowed figure moving up behind him.

Batman grunted as an excruciating pain rippled across his shoulder blades. He had been distracted long enough for the thug behind him to strike him across the back with his wooden bat, but he'd recovered his wits quickly kicking the next oncoming henchman swinging a crowbar at his head in the gut before turning to the side to grab a hold of the other thug's bat and pull him forward to connect a swift punch to the chin and knock him out.

Edward had taken the start of the conflict as his chance to make a swift exit. He'd anticipated the fight to last mere moments; they were street thugs against the Bat after all. But mere moments were more than he'd had previously, and where there was a chance to escape, he planned to take it. Edward ran across the dimly lit expanse of the basement in an effort to make it to the old fashioned dolly elevator he'd noticed when they'd first started setting up his trap the day before. He hoped to make it there and out of the building before Batman had realized he'd disappeared.

He did make it to the dolly, but as he put his hand through the pull up bar, a batarang thudded into the wooden frame and door to the dolly. A jolt of fear ran through the Riddler as he desperately tried to open the door, but the batarang was successful in jamming the entrance unmovable. He turned back around to see Batman striding towards him forebodingly. Sweat broke out on his brow and the hair on the back of his neck prickled as his nervousness rose with every nearing step Batman took.

By the time Batman had made it up to the Riddler, he had plastered himself up against the wall looking quite terrified as he tried to anticipate Batman's reaction to his betrayal croaking out shakily, "Now… you, you can't blame me for trying can you?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him stating simply, "Water trap. Now. I will deal with your deceit later."

Edward nodded and quickly pushed himself off the wall to make his way back to Robin. The trap was an old Japanese torture device that magicians had used to demonstrate their abilities in escape. The Riddler had devised a release code in the form of a Suduko for fun with the theme. As he filled in the code to release Robin he couldn't help reeling Batman's last words through his mind over and over. What did he mean he'd deal with his deceit later? He didn't want to think about what that could encompass after the last encounter he and Batman had had.

The Riddler took all of a minute and a half to finish the puzzle and set the steel doors cranking open to free Robin. Batman reached into the tank dislodging Robin from the pole he'd been harnessed to and hauled his shivering form out of the cold water.

Batman scowled at the Riddler as he undid the tape from Robin's mouth and Robin sputtered out, "Boy, you made it just in time! I think I might have gotten hypothermia if I was in that water much longer!"

Batman helped Robin steady himself as he undid the clasps holding Robin prisoner in the canvas jacket. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped the wet fabric on the floor and stretched his arms and shoulders that had gotten quite stiff from being bound for so long.

The Riddler watched the duo silently hoping the police would arrive shortly and haul him off to Arkham since all of his plans had been suitably foiled and there was nothing left for him to look forward to other than getting returned to Arkham and plotting his next escape and caper.

Once Batman was sure Robin was okay he stated, "I radioed for your bike to meet us out front, you go ahead home; I'm going to take care of him," he nodded in Edward's direction.

Robin sneered as he tightened his hands into fists glaring at the Riddler and angrily remarking, "If you want, I can take care of him."

Batman shook his head no replying, "Leave Nygma to me, you just go home and get some rest.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Alright then, I'm ready to get out of here, and I'm definitely looking forward to a hot shower and dry clothes."

Edward sighed following Batman's glare as a sign it was time to head back up the stairs. The fact that Batman hadn't knocked him unconscious yet worried him. There was no reason to keep him conscious now that all dangers had been averted. Maybe he was waiting until they got up stairs to the Batmobile so he wouldn't have to carry him? Maybe Batman didn't see the need in resorting to such actions anymore. Small justifications helped to ease the steadily growing sickening tightness that had formed knots in the pit of his stomach over his anticipating what Batman planned to do to him.

Batman could sense the anxiety expelling in waves off of the Riddler due to his earlier threat. 'Good,' he thought, 'you need to be worried. It's about time something had an effect on you since getting locked up never seems to deter your bad behavior.'

The trio made their way up and out of the building, and when they reached the street, Robin's motorcycle sat purring contently next to the Batmobile. Robin slipped on the jacket and helmet stowed in the bike's side compartment and was happy to hop on ready to ride out and call it a day. He gave Batman a quick wave goodbye as he kicked up the kickstand and zoomed off disappearing down the road in a flash.

All Edward could think was, 'Great, now I'm all alone with him.' He wanted to run, but knew it was pointless and would only serve to anger Batman further. When the doors to the Batmobile opened, he didn't wait to get told to get in and buckle up, hoping his eager compliance would reward him with a reprieve taking his mark of good behavior as reason enough to just drop him back at Arkham unscathed. He strongly doubted the validity of these thoughts, but it was better than thinking of alternatives that he knew he was sure to find out about shortly.

Batman clicked a button on his wrist communicator and a metal casing dropped down and over the dash and console of the Batmobile as the doors closed sealing the Riddler inside the car. Edward's blood ran cold as the machine speedily clinked a protective layer over anything that could be pushed, pulled, or otherwise meddled with and he was left in the cold darkness of the Batmobile. He heard rummaging in the trunk for a few minutes before the car's encasing shed again and the driver's side door rose open. He heard a click signifying the trunk's closing as Batman emerged from around the back of the car and swiftly jumped into the driver's seat. As they took off and drove down the city streets Batman said nothing more than the words used to activate the Batmobile's controls.

The complete void of sound was driving the Riddler crazy as he stared over at Batman with dreading curiosity. What had he dug around for in the trunk? What did he plan on doing next? They weren't heading towards the police station or Arkham, so where was it he was getting brought to? When they had turned onto the highway heading towards the lighthouse the Riddler had an unsettling idea where they could be heading. He wouldn't would he? I mean, could he really blame him for trying to escape? He was a quote unquote villain after all right?

When they turned off on to the same exit, Edward's stomach did a flip flop and he could stand the silence no longer, "Wha… why are we going back up here?" he stuttered out nervously. He really didn't want to hear the answer as he was pretty sure he knew why.

Batman's eyes didn't leave the road as he stated matter-of-factly, "I told you that I would deal with your deceit later; it's later."

The color drained out of the Riddler's face as a wave of nausea swept over him making him feel like he might faint right then and there. His lips contorted into a pout as he thought that this couldn't really be happening to him. It was surreal and illogical and almost inconceivable to think of it happening once and absolutely absurd to think of it happening twice. No, Batman couldn't be serious! This had to be some ploy to scare him. It was in deed scaring him, so much so that his skin had broken out in goose bumps and beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. His ass still throbbed from the sting of the last time Batman took him up this road, and he didn't think his self-esteem could take a second round of the same abuse.

His need to know outweighed his fear as Edward asked nervously, "What are you going to do to me Batman?"

Batman gave him a hard look, his features unreadable, as he answered, "I'm going to help you help yourself."

Edward gulped at the ominous sounding threat as he numbly repeated part of Batman's words in his mind '...going to help me help myself.' He couldn't help giving a small snort of disbelief thinking it sounded like something the doctors at Arkham would say to him in one of their chat sessions, but he knew Batman had never been much for talking. His eyebrows arched worriedly remembering their last 'chat' as the overwhelming feeling to cry washed over him at the prospect of facing the same humiliating consequences.

Unwilling to sit idly by saying nothing as his fear turned to anger he yelled, "What you've done to me is unconstitutional you know! It's not right I tell you! You can't..." he tapered off as he felt his nerves starting to make his voice waver. He was getting too emotional and realized too late that letting Batman know how scared he was could have been the worst mistake he had made since it proved this new method of punishment was effective.

Batman didn't respond to the Riddler's outburst as the Batmobile continued to swiftly fly back up the cliff side; it wasn't long before they were parked back in the same spot that they had been at about an hour earlier.

The Riddler tensed as the ignition cut off and the doors slid open. Batman looked at him giving the simple command, "Get out," before doing so himself.

Edward's heart raced as batman disappeared around the back side of the car to retrieve whatever it was he'd dug up in the trunk before they'd left the magic shop. He thought about jumping in the driver's seat and trying to drive off in the Batmobile, a fleeting thought. Even if he could figure out how to drive it, he presumed that Batman would probably have some way to disable anyone else from stealing his car.

The Riddler was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even removed his seatbelt by the time he realized Batman was standing beside him setting something to clunk down on the roof of the Batmobile.

Edward looked up at Batman dumbfounded and numb with fear. Batman frowned his disapproval at the fact the Riddler was still in his car and not outside as he'd instructed, "I said out. Now."

Edward decided quickly that now would be a good time to start trying to manipulate his way out of this mess. He straightened his back and folded his arms to try and give Batman a look of practicality as he admonished, "This is ludicrous! You're not the law and should leave the task of rehabilitation up to the professionals at Arkham. I mean you already did this once, and the fact you feel you need to do it again so soon means it didn't work the first time and was a waste of time."

Batman smirked at the Riddler's attempt to avoid the inevitable. He then grabbed the makeshift paddle from the roof of the Batmobile to show Edward that he would be making a more prominent point with this application as he replied, "This time won't be a waste of time."

The Riddler's eyes went wide blinking nervously at Batman's new implement as he retorted, "You've got to be kidding me! You've got a paddle?! There's no way you're using that thing on me!"

Batman responded in all seriousness, "Actually it's a boat ore, but it'll work. Now stop procrastinating, and get out of the car. It's time to get this over with."

Edward definitely didn't want to get out of the car now as he whined petulantly, "This isn't fair! I don't deserve this kind of treatment!"

Batman snarled, "Don't deserve this? It's the least you deserve Nygma." He reached down to his wrist clicking the timer on his watch and leaned on the hood of the car before stating, "If you don't get out of the car by the time my watch sounds in one minute, I'm going to come and get you, and Edward, if I have to pull you out of there, it's just going to make me angry."

Edward's head swam; he knew he needed to get out of the car and face Batman; there were no other choices plausible that wouldn't end in the same result. At least if he complied willingly, Batman might go easier on him. He doubted he'd get any mercy whatsoever if he tried to escape. The alarm started to beep on Batman's watch, and so as not to incur further penalties Edward sighed deeply, undid his seatbelt, and got out of the Batmobile.


	3. Consequences that Follow

Batman remained leaning against the hood as he watched the Riddler slowly exit the Batmobile

Batman remained leaning against the hood as he watched the Riddler slowly exit the Batmobile. When Edward had cleared the door, Batman gave the Batmobile the command to close both doors.

The Riddler watched longingly as the doors sank neatly into place. The car had given him a small sense of security, but now he felt vulnerable, out in the open with no place to hide. It was going to happen; he was about to get spanked. Again! And this time it was going to be much worse… as if the first time wasn't mortifying enough!

Batman could see the Riddler was terrified of the proposed consequences to come and felt subsequently more assured that he was doing the right thing. A spanking could actually benefit the Riddler because unlike most of the other enemies he had, Edward wasn't crazy. He wasn't sane by any stretch of the word, but he wasn't crazy either. He was fully aware of his actions; his neurosis spawning from his over inflated sense of self and his need to prove his own greatness. He committed most of his crimes out of boredom and for the mere sake of notoriety. All he really wanted was attention, so now Batman planned to give him all the attention he could stand and then some.

Sensing the Riddler had no intention of moving from the spot he was currently occupying, Batman pushed himself off the hood and pointed to the spot he'd just vacated.

Edward's eyes followed Batman's direction, but he couldn't get his feet to propel him forward. His legs felt as if they were filled with led. He knew that resigning to follow Batman's instructions meant he would be giving up the last vestiges of control he had. Once he was there, in position, there would be no turning back.

The fact that he was having to willingly comply and put himself in place to get spanked verses Batman just forcing the act to happen made the whole experience that much worse. No matter how much he had racked his brain, he couldn't fathom any way to prevent Batman from continuing on his preset course of action. But he had to at least try, and so he pleaded, "Batman, this barbaric act really isn't necessary. I understand what I've done was wrong, and I'm ready to work with the doctors at Arkham to start bettering myself."

Batman replied simply, "I'm happy for your revelation Nygma. Now get over here."

Edward's brow furrowed, his voice raising an octave, as he responded, "Didn't you hear me Batman? I said I see the error of my ways, and I'm willing to seek help to become a new man! You don't have to go through with this anymore! You, you've made your point!"

Batman was starting to get irritated with the stalling as he countered, "Agreeing that you were wrong and need help doesn't excuse the fact that you did what you did Edward. Once we're done here, I'll be bringing you back to Arkham, and you'll have plenty of time to work on becoming a model citizen. Now get over here. The longer you take, the longer I'm going to take."

Edward's pout deepened hating to be given an ultimatum as he reluctantly walked towards Batman.

Batman moved aside giving Edward full access to lean over the hood as he'd instructed. The Riddler couldn't bring himself to just lean over the car pausing to stare blankly at his glossed reflection in the black polished hood. He stood rigidly, tears welling in his eyes before he turned to face Batman with the most pitiful look he could muster and began to beg, "Please don't do this to me! This is humiliating! This punishment is for children! Not an Adult! Not me!"

Batman scolded, "You want to be treated like an adult Nygma? Then start acting like one. You knew there would be consequences for your actions before you made the decision to go through with them, so now you're going to face those consequences. There will be no negotiations, ifs, ands, or buts. So stop wasting time and bend over."

Edward turned away from Batman to once again face the car. The overwhelming fear of what was to come alongside the fact he couldn't prevent it from happening caused the standing tears in his eyes to spill down his cheeks as he finally gave in leaning over into position to await his unavoidable future. Once in position, Edward wiped the stray tears that had escaped away in disgust as he covered his face in his hands to hide the evidence they had fallen in the first place.

Batman wasted no time as he moved up beside Edward to push his hand down into the small of his back to secure Edward in place and keep him from jerking away from the paddle once he had started the spanking.

Every small noise was amplified to Edward as he listened to Batman move up behind him. He sucked in his breath and broke out in a small shiver feeling Batman's iron hand weighing down on his back. It would begin now. Time was a dichotomy, every second ticking by as if it was an eternity but also spiraling by too fast to comprehend.

The Riddler cringed visibly after hearing Batman maneuver the paddle in his hand getting prepared to swing the heavy thick hunk of wood. The sound of the wind where the paddle was lifted in the air before connecting was the last thing Edward heard before the deafening crack connected leaving an overpowering sting that now radiated across his ass in waves.

He raised up off of the hood arching his back up to where Batman had him held; his mind blanking momentarily as the only thought that occupied his head was how much this new implement hurt comparatively to the previous hand spanking. He squalled out loudly unable to keep his scream in like he'd originally planned. The pain was far worse than he'd anticipated it to be, and one swat with the terrible instrument was enough to make his hands shoot back uncontrollably in a desperate attempt to cover the paddle's target.

Batman calmly stated, "Remove your hands Edward."

Edward cried out helplessly, "No! Please! That hurts too much! I can't take it I tell you! I can't!"

Batman replied levelly, "For your little stunt back at the magic store, you've got thirty coming to you. That's one. You've got twenty nine more to go."

The Riddler stared back at him horrified as he shook his head in refusal not believing what Batman had just said, "Twenty nine more! With that… that thing! That's astronomical! I can't even handle one! How can you expect me to handle twenty nine more!?"

Batman responded resolutely, "That's not my problem, but you will finish out the remainder of your punishment before we leave here. And if you keep interfering, each time you do, we will start over from the beginning. Do you understand?"

Edward held back a sob and whined, "No! I don't understand! This is a cruel, sadistic, and inhumane punishment Batman! You're supposed to be one of the good guys! Please don't make me go through this! I beg of you!"

Batman sighed replying, "I've had enough of you dragging this out. I'm giving you to the count of three, if you haven't removed your hands by the time I reach three Edward, I'm going to remove them for you, and we will start again counting down from thirty five instead of twenty nine. One… Two…"

The Riddler grimaced flinching at each number Batman announced and before Batman could call out the number three, he cried out despairingly, "Okay! Okay! Stop counting! You win!" He reluctantly removed his hands from his ass and put them under his chest. He didn't know how he would get through this punishment, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give Batman a reason to add on more!

Edward's whole body went rigid in anticipation of the next blow, and Batman did not leave him waiting long. The next two swats connected on the underside of his sit spot, and Edward screamed at the top of his lungs desperately fighting the urge to reach back and shield his tender bottom from the oncoming torture.

As the fourth swat landed Edward's feet shot up involuntarily to block the next swat before he bitterly dropped them back to the ground sniveling out, "I can't do this! Please don't start over! I'm sorry! It's just too much pain to endure!"

Batman knew by the reaction he was receiving from the Riddler, there was no way Edward would be able to prevent himself from interfering with his punishment. Edward would have to be restrained otherwise they'd be there all night. Batman decided to take Edward's lack of self control out of the equation as he stated, "I told you we would start over if you interfered, and we will. But from now on since you can't seem to control yourself, I'll restrain you like I did before. Get up."

Edward couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat as he whimpered out, "Nooo!" But he couldn't argue with Batman's statement. He knew as well at Batman did that he wouldn't be able to get through half of the punishment let alone all of the punishment without restraint, and so he unenthusiastically pushed himself off the hood. His lip quivered in dismay unable to speak or remove his eyes from the ground as the humiliation of what would come next sunk in.

As Batman grabbed his bicep and dragged him over his knee to proceed in securing him in place, he couldn't help thinking miserably that he could have prevented this from happening if he just hadn't tried to fool Batman and to try and escape. What was he thinking? He was the Riddler for God's sake! Of course he had to try and escape, just as he had to try and challenge Batman! It was his M.O. right? But was it worth going through all this? His ass certainly didn't think so.

Batman was surprised that Edward had simply complied seemingly lost in his own thoughts a look of regret plastered across his features. As Batman cinched Edward into place the Riddler trembled moaning out, "Please have mercy on me Batman!" Batman didn't respond merely lifting the paddle to start anew.

As the first of thirty swats walloped down with the same force as he had previously felt, Edward's eyes bulged incapable of keeping himself from wriggling madly about and screaming bloody murder as he franticly tried to avoid Batman's inescapable heavy handed swats.

Batman wasn't deterred in the least by Edward's caterwauling and jerking about as he pushed him taught across his lap. He shook his head unable to believe how much of an effect a simple spanking was having on the Riddler and couldn't help wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

By the time the sixth swat had fallen Edward was yelling out promises to never lie to him again, by the tenth he was squalling out apologies, and by the sixteenth swat his voice had gone hoarse from his shrieking and pleading as he could no longer hold back the sobs that escaped with the application of each spank as he twitched in agony feeling very sorry for himself for having to suffer such a fate.

As the twentieth swat landed, Edward could no longer fight as he lay limp over Batman's knee; the only thoughts that dominated his mind were the counting of each painful stroke to mark the end of his punishment.

Batman felt the Riddler slump down in defeat and decided now that he had his undivided attention he would impart a few words for him to think about, "I know you're telling yourself that you don't deserve this Nygma, but you can't hide the truth from yourself. You know I wouldn't make a decision to do something like this if I didn't think it would in some way benefit you."

Edward sobbed out angrily, "So what?! You're telling me you're doing this for, for my own good?!"

Batman responded plainly, "Yes."

Edward could not respond crying at this revelation. He didn't want to believe it, but as each swat continued to fall, he couldn't help thinking Batman was a little right. After all, he always left Batman clues to solve his crimes, and part of that wasn't just for his own ego since the clues led not only to the prize but to him. Even though he wished he could ignore it, deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong and that he needed and should be caught and reprimanded.

Maybe he did deserve this? He shook his head hating where these thoughts were taking him. Admitting fault meant accepting the guilt that followed. He did feel guilty, and as much as he hated it, he knew Batman was helping him pay for his sins albeit painfully. And when the end of his spanking did finally come Edward could only sob into his fists inconsolably as Batman lifted him gently off his knee.

Batman frowned uncomfortable with making Edward break down in such a manner even though he had expected it, he didn't feel bad per se, but he did feel a slight need to give some sort of compassion as he stated, "We're done; your punishment is over." He voice activated the doors to open adding, "Go sit down, I'll give you some time to calm down before I bring you back to Arkham."

The Riddler hitched back his sobs to the best of his ability as he nodded his compliance climbing into the chair as he was instructed. As he sat down, he winced and the reminder of the reason for his pain only served to cause a fresh wave of sobs to erupt out of him. All he wanted now was to be back at Arkham and away from this whole scene.

He heard the trunk slam shut before looking up to see Batman climb in beside him. He held a rag out for him to take stating, "I don't have any tissues."

Edward blinked in surprise that Batman was being nice enough to offer him the rag as a small gesture of comfort. He took the rag in his hand staring down at it sadly before using it to wipe the tears from his eyes. He reflected how much things had just changed for him over the short span of a few hours time.

Batman watched him try to hiccup back the tears that still cascaded silently down his cheeks as fast as he wiped them away. He waited patiently, and once Edward had gotten his tears under control Batman asked, "Are you ready?" Edward nodded solemnly, and Batman started the Batmobile and began driving towards Arkham.

The Riddler now felt a calm wash over him relieved that he would be heading back to Arkham and out of Batman's custody. He couldn't help glancing over at Batman in awe of what he had done to him. Would what had happened keep him from committing crime? He didn't know, but he did know that he was certain about one thing; he didn't want to be caught by Batman and be given a repeat of what had just happened! No, that definitely wasn't agreeable. Edward decided then that maybe it was time he made an honest effort to listen to the doctors and try to reform. Maybe there was hope for him after all?


	4. Released

Edward sighed dejectedly as he stared out the recreational room window onto another dismally gray day

(Okay! You guys asked for a sequel, well since you asked so nicely, I couldn't help but oblige you! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews guys! This next part would have never come about if not for your reviews! D)

Edward sighed dejectedly as he stared out the recreational room window onto another dismally gray day. He examined the bars and plexi-glass thinking it seemed bit overkill even for Arkham. He hated being here with every fiber of his being. He didn't belong here.

He was, after all, far superior to most of his fellow cellmates who often whooped and hollered manically throughout the day and night. He cringed in annoyance at the mere thought. Edward knew he had his moments, but he justified to himself that most of those episodes had come about from just being imprisoned in this place. Arkham would draw the madness out of anyone.

None of them could recognize his genius, but deep down he knew the truth; he wasn't like the rest of them. Monkeys. That's what most of them were to him exceptions ran few and far between. Sure, he could enjoy talking to Crane on an intellectual level, but most conversations with him, if they didn't involve discussing fear tactics on the psyche, turned to talking about current events, which more times than not, turned into discussing their arch rival, Batman, and how he'd taken down and returned yet another escaped Arkham inhabitant.

At the mere mention of Batman, a pang of resentment would course through Edward as he wondered why he had to be the one Batman had decided to pick on. Why not Crane or Tetch or any other one of Batman's rogues? Had any of them had to endure such pain and humiliation at the hands of Batman? If he had to guess? He doubted it. There was no way to be sure of course save actually asking, and even though it drove him crazy wondering if he was the only one, there was no way Edward planned to breach that subject to deduce a solid answer to his query. Too many questions would follow, questions led to implications which led to more questions.

No, Batman was a name he definitely didn't want to hear or discuss. Another cringe rippled up his spine at the memory of their last encounter. He hadn't come back to Arkham full of his usual sarcastic witty banter that night. And as a matter of fact, he had kept decidedly quiet the whole time Batman was present. Edward had only answered direct questions making sure to say nothing that might raise otherwise invasive questions about his capture.

The doctors opinions at Arkham all differed when it came to Batman's methods, but no matter what their stance, they were all very interested in discussing in detail a patient's escape, plots, and capture. This of course was not only to try and figure out more about their patient's psychosis but to also analyze Batman vicariously through their patient.

Edward stayed silent mostly because he didn't want any remote chance of Batman bringing up what he had done to him in front of the Arkham staff. The thought of them micro analyzing that event made him feel ill. Not to mention, if the doctors knew about it, it wouldn't be long before everyone else also knew about it. If at all possible, that was a secret that would stay buried for a lifetime and then some.

Batman had thankfully been kind in that department staying stone silent as the guards took him into custody and wordlessly disappeared moments afterwards. Edward had somehow managed to hide the proof of his battered bottom from the admissions doctors at check in which was no small feat, even for a genius such as himself!

The staff always made an inmate undress in front of them before they gave him the regular white clad Arkham duds. It was standard procedure to make sure no patient was hiding anything from the outside to help facilitate another escape or put themselves or the staff in any danger. That is saying that the patient had arrived conscious and was not in need of immediate medical attention. If needed, any trips to the infirmary followed to which an inmate was put under a microscope until fully recovered.

Luckily Batman hadn't bruised him up… visibly speaking, so there was no reason for the doctors to do more than ask the preliminary questions about his physical health before escorting him back to an awaiting cell.

The gallery of rogues had jeered, laughed, and shook their heads in disgust at seeing his incredibly quick return. He'd only escaped less than a month prior. Normally Edward would have tried to save face by bragging that he'd almost thwarted Batman, and next time, he would come up with an infinitely better riddle to foil his best opponent. They would all see that it was he who would be the one to finally outwit and defeat Batman!

Not this time. This time all he wanted was to get back to his cell and be alone, so he could silently cry himself to sleep. Crying one's self to sleep was not an uncommon occurrence in a place like Arkham.

The morning after had been better since the first few days an inmate was returned, they were kept in solitary. That meant no group, no moving to a doctor's office for one on one therapy, and unless medically needed, no poking and prodding. If a doctor planned to speak with him, they would do so through his plexi-glass cell.

The solitude was meant to be a type of punishment keeping an inmate out of the regular populace since most inmates relished being able to tell their tale of 'life on the outside.' Not that these tales wouldn't still be told, just not as enthusiastically. The seclusion also gave the doctors a chance to get 'first dibs' at getting the accounts of a patient's romp through Gotham before the story became muddled and embellished through many times of telling it.

The privacy was good; it left him time to lick his wounds and heal both emotionally and physically. Edward's ass stayed sore for the next few days, and he had angry red welts for the remainder of the week. Every time he'd sat down or absently rolled over on his cot, he was reminded of the incident. Anger was the first emotion to settle in his mind, the next emotion was humiliation followed by fear of it ever happening again, and finally regret for pushing Batman to the extreme to spank him in the first place.

Why did he have to keep ending up here? Why couldn't he just be satisfied without having to challenge the Bat? These endless strings of questions poured across his mind on a daily basis until he stopped questioning and made a decision. No more.

He was done having face offs with Batman, and he wasn't going to end up back in Arkham. He had told Batman that he would work with the doctors, and at the time, he had only said so to try and refrain from getting punished. Now, he took the time to really think about his future and his options. He didn't want to be in Arkham anymore, and he honestly meant to really make an effort to change that.

Since returning three months prior, he had made what the doctors had said were great leaps and bounds in his progress to being able to re-enter society. He'd talked to them and listened to their suggestions carefully forcing away the urge to lace every answer in the form of a riddle. Although he mentally responded in a riddle, he did his best to answer without being cryptic. It wasn't easy, and Edward had often times found that he was still giving riddles within his answers without meaning to.

This fact discouraged him when he thought about his actual progress being made, but the doctors of course weren't on par with his intellect to figure out his subtleties. Batman would have noticed, but Batman wasn't here, and Edward wasn't about to point out any flaws in his efforts towards rehabilitation. Not when freedom was so close he could almost taste it! He did tip them off slyly through some of his answers, but as he'd suspected, none of them got it, and that was just fine. He'd done his part, it wasn't his fault if they couldn't see he wasn't fully ready to give up the guise of the Riddler. The real question was whether or not he could keep himself fooled.

After several hearings in front of the parole board. Edward Nygma was released back onto the streets of Gotham as a free man. They said he was cured of his criminal ways.

Batman watched from a distance as Edward exited the court house building as the cameras flashed and the news crews all fought to be the first to get a statement from the reformed villain.

Edward of course lavished the attention gratefully smiling broadly for the cameras.

Batman frowned at the display as he thought, 'They may think you're reformed, we'll see. I'll be watching and waiting for you to slip Nygma. And when you do, I'll be there to catch you.'


	5. Withdrawls

"You can start this Monday Mr

"You can start this Monday Mr. Nygma." The disheveled overweight gentleman behind the desk at Truman's Networking stood to shake his hand. He smelled like stale cigarettes and coffee grounds, and by the stains on his button-splitting shirt, he'd probably smeared the coffee grounds on himself yesterday and had not bothered to change yet.

Had he even noticed he was so filthy? Edward held back a grimace. He was repulsed by the man in general, but gave him a small polite smile as he stood and returned the handshake mentally wishing he had worn gloves. The man opened his desk drawer and gave Edward a company cell phone and keys to one of the work vans that held all the cable supplies he would need to set any of the company's various customers up with service.

Part of his parole requirements was getting a job and a local residency. Arkham had given him avenues linking him into a job, and as dull as Truman's Networking promised to be, it was a job that paid 24 an hour for his computer expertise. They were one of the few places that would hire him after his last attempt at reforming with Wacko Toys went so sourly. Those damn two way radios had cost him his freedom, and had put quite a black mark on his already sullied name. Wacko Toys being a huge company with a lot of influence, he was lucky any semi-good paying job in Gotham would touch him with a ten-foot pole now.

At least this job afforded travel around Gotham working his own hours. He'd never have survived long having to deal with office politics especially not day in and day out in these sardine-cramped offices. Edward quietly thanked Truman, stuffed the keys and phone into his pocket, and proceeded to see himself out.

As he turned to leave the office he frowned; he had just started the job, and he was already bored. Within the ten-minute follow up interview with Truman, his mind had begun to wander mentally finishing the man's upside down crossword puzzle. His eyes had then drifted over to the desk plaque that read the company's emblem: TRUMAN'S NETWORKING... Edward proceeded to jumble the emblem into a word puzzle NEW MARK RUNT SONG to keep his mind occupied while the man prattled on about company policy, strict bookkeeping on inventory, and GPS tracking, blah, blah. He'd managed to stifle a yawn doing his best not to look bored by giving slight nods at appropriate times in the conversation to give the impression that he was in fact paying attention to the man.

'How am I ever going to stay out of trouble surrounded by such monotony?' he thought glumly to himself as he walked through the parking lot. Number twelve the key ring read, he found the junked up van easily. Upon giving the late 70's VW van a once over, he scoffed indignantly at the thought that Truman would even assume he might think to steal such a hunk of junk. He would be surprised if it even ran let alone got over 50mph.

He pulled up to the washed out stone building that was his temporary residence. There was one door leading into the building and a maze of fire escapes leading up to its numerous one windowed rooms. The apartment wasn't as posh as he'd have liked; there actually wasn't much at all to like about it since it was technically not even an apartment but rather a room in a house with a shared bathroom on each floor. The room reminded Edward of Arkham with a less comfortable bed, its only redeemable fact being that the lock was on the inside. No matter, he'd only stay here for the month, get legitimate money coming in, and then go for something a little more upscale.

He did have a small reservoir of cash saved up in a few bank accounts throughout Gotham for use upon escaping from Arkham. One could never tell when he would need 'get out of dodge' money. He had been in and out of that place so often, it was a wonder he didn't feel homesick.

That money could have gotten him into a nice apartment, but flashy was never wise. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and chose to rent something cheap and under the radar to keep up a clean appearance. He didn't want the authorities questioning how he was able to afford something nice with the allotted cash Arkham had given him; patience was a virtue after all. And all things would fall into place if given enough time.

The real question was whether or not Edward could wait out his own boredom. He wanted desperately to make a change for the better; even this horribly boring job and cramped living space was better than being an occupant at Arkham. Or was it? In a way, this life was just another cage, the only difference being this cage didn't have walls and temptation was present at every corner.

The days were passing painfully slow, and when he wasn't working, he spent the majority of his time creating and solving different forms of puzzles, figuring out how to break into several elaborately secured facilities, or finding a way to make heists gimmicky so that they could correspond perfectly with riddles he'd concocted.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't act upon the urge to actually commit the crimes he'd put to paper, but unraveling ways to conquer a supposed impenetrable system was always an ego boost. He had even gone so far as to make all the necessary clues to send Batman on a perplexing chase if he did in fact decide to pull off a caper.

The act felt wrong concerning his active therapy was to not feed his impulses, but Edward chose to simply dismiss the act as nothing more than a harmless mental release. As long as he didn't actually commit a crime, he should have nothing to feel bad about. He didn't feel bad, but he also thought it best to omit his newfound hobby from conversations with Dorothy, his out-patient psychologist. So what if he needed to work out his compulsions, that didn't mean he was crazy! Did it?

By the time the month in hell was up, his little room had become littered with such plans and puzzles. He needed a change and moving to a nice private residence he knew would help break up the depression that had started to take hold of him from the lack of anything truly stimulating; he honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wanted a challenge, needed one; something, anything to break up this drone-like buzz that had begun to fill his head.

Moving to a new place had helped a little; he had opted to pull out some of his stashed away cash to decorate the place up quite nicely with all the comforts he had become accustomed to, but by the end of his second month out of Arkham, his patience was exhausted.

He was done waiting for life to miraculously get better. All of his talent wasted at this dead-end job, and his creativity wasted on mock plans; it was enough to infuriate him. He wanted to start concocting a new ingenious plan to stump Batman, even if it meant returning to Arkham. The only thing that had prevented him thus far was the thought of what Batman might do to him before bringing him back to Arkham. No, he didn't want to go down that road again. It was a deterrent in its own right, but time had started to wear down the memory of the pain and humiliation he'd suffered.

He growled in frustration crumpling up and throwing the current sketches of Norton's Jewel exchange's architectural plans across his study. He'd spent the better half of his afternoon hacking into and downloaded them off the City Hall's data bases; his latest imaginary heist. While all this planning and thinking up different capers had been entertaining, without actually implementing the ideas, there really was no way to know just how challenging his tests of wit really were. He'd thought up some wing-dinger plots before in the past only to have Batman prove them not to be as perplexing as Edward had originally imagined them to be. The Bat was just too good a detective to assume any plan was fool proof.

Edward pondered, there had to be ways to challenge the Bat without breaking the law, ways that Batman would respond without the fear of suffering any repercussions. He sighed in defeat as he rose from his computer, turned out the light, and begrudgingly decided to call it a night.

42 across…

A three letter word for a mineral from which metal is extracted.

Ore.

21 down…

A nine letter word for the area of the mind aware of surroundings.

Conscious.

Edward finished the newspaper's daily crossword inwardly wishing that the local Gotham Times would make a puzzle that took longer than ten minutes for him to complete. Less than satisfied with his morning mental stimulation; Edward settled back in his armchair and began to flip through the contents of the rest of the paper.

"What's this?" Edward mused, the title of the article read: MASS HYSTERIA GRIPS GOTHAM! Edward's eyes soaked up the information settling on the symptoms as he chuckled to himself, "My, my, Jonathan; haven't we been busy?" he mused. Every other night there had been a bank that had been robbed during the wave of toxic panic. The robberies were listed as separate entities in smaller columns of the paper. Edward shook his head in disgust, 'Honestly; how these reporters are unable to correlate these two events as being related is beyond me.'

His frown turned into a devious grin as new schemes began to take root. 'Who said I have to be the one committing a crime to point out clues to a robbery? If I can figure out where the Scarecrow will strike next, I can upstage Batman's detective skills and leave clues to see if Batman can pick up on the trail I'll have already found.' He had to admit, it wasn't very sporting for the Scarecrow, but then again, if Jonathan wasn't predictable enough to be able to pin point then he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

A cocky smile spread across his face, it would be a battle of wits, a race against the Bat to see who could solve the mystery of where the Scarecrow would strike next! And what was even better was that his riddle would present a two-fold challenge for Batman; if Jonathan was quick enough to recognize the riddle pointing to him first, it would act as a warning telling him if Edward had figured his next move out so would Batman. It was a perfect plan to have Batman actively solving his riddles without Edward having to pay the price for it.

Edward contemplated becoming completely engrossed in his new challenge. 'What do all these people have in common?' he wondered. He knew he'd have to do a little more research; it wouldn't take much to hack into the victim's hospital records.

Edward's brow creased in agitation as he continued to sift through the numerous patient files. He mumbled to himself, "I've spent three hours puzzling over possible associations. Most of these people have no recognizable patterns relating them to one another." He frowned almost ready to take a break when something clicked and he made a connection. He shouted out gleefully, "Time of hospitalization! Most of the people who came into the hospital were found in centralized groups!"

A small feeling of victory washed over him as he rushed off to look for his maps of the city. He quickly assembled a list of the whereabouts and times of infection for each group of victims. It was a circular pattern, starting from the eastern part of Gotham wrapping northward to swing around to the west. Edward mused, 'If my calculations are correct, the scarecrow's toxins will be taking more victims on the South side tonight.' From the area, Edward deduced the next bank would most likely be the 1st National. He grinned cockily thinking, 'Look out Gotham, the Riddler is back.'

Edward glanced in the store room mirror tipping his hat and giving his reflection a charming smile. "You never disappoint me Charles," he chirped satisfyingly as he turned to acknowledge the tailor by his side.

"Well Mr. Nygma, Gotham Alterations is considered one of the worlds finest in custom apparel," the man bragged beaming with pride.

"Of course it is my good man; I would not travel across town to acquire your wears if your reputation did not precede you," Edward responded hanging his jacket back on its hanger before handing it over to Charles.

Charles nodded quickly taking his cue to box the Riddler's purchases as Edward strolled up to the check-out counter.

"That will be 723 sir," Charles stated briskly his eyes following Edward's hand movements resting on his opening wallet. Edward smirked watching the man mentally count the hundred dollar bills before he handed them to him.

"And your hat sir?" Charles asked as he handed Edward his change and newly boxed items.

The Riddler's smile grew as he readjusted the hat on his head as he advanced to the door replying, "No thank you Charles, I'll be wearing this out."

Exiting the store, Edward was hit with a cool breeze and the smells of spring. It really was a lovely afternoon. He usually enjoyed a good walk; walking always helped him to collect his thoughts and analyze his situation. Today was not one of those days he wanted to get trapped in his own mind. He kept thinking, 'Why? I've been released from Arkham clean, and yet here I am compelled to don the guise of the Riddler once more.'

Even though he hadn't planned to commit any wrong doings, he felt a twinge of guilt knowing that he had no self control. By the time he had made it back to his apartment the guilt had been pushed away and replaced by thoughts of eager anticipation at getting the chance to challenge Batman again. At least this time if Batman was clever enough to figure out his clues, it wouldn't land 'him' back in Arkham.

The Riddler unboxed his domino mask, coat, and tie to meticulously adorn himself in his Riddler garb before sitting back to think out his next point of execution, and what kind of puzzling riddle he leave for Batman to keep him guessing where Jonathan would strike next. After thinking about the facts a little longer, Edward grabbed a phone book thumbing through names of stores. He found what he was looking for, "Ah yes, here we go," he stated letting his finger rest on a toy store named Ring around the Rosie, "A perfect riddle to signify a circle! No, you'll never figure this one out in time," the Riddler mumbled as he scribbled down a suitable riddle to pointing Batman to the Scarecrow's likelihood of robbing the 1st National Bank:

Pockets full of trepidation.

A primary firm exchange, amalgamated across the hemispheres.

"Now, for the store's address," Edward contemplated aloud, "2048 NW 69th drive hmm? I know! I'll hide it in binary code."

2 0011 0010

0 0011 0000

4 0011 0100

8 0011 1000

N 0100 1110

W 0101 0111

6 0011 0110

9 0011 1001

He quickly worked out the equations beaming with pride at his cleverness. "I'll transmit the numeral puzzle digitally across the downtown stock quote billboard," Edward decided as he went to his computer primed to hack into the telecommunications center. Within thirty minutes, he had set up a program to execute at eight O'clock. Edward giggled mirthfully, "Alright Batman; let the games begin!"

Batman and Robin peered up from the Batmobile at the stock exchange billboard as the mass of numbers ran across the screen. Robin gave Batman a clueless shrug, "What do you think it means?"

Batman was busy typing the ones and zeros into his wrist communicator. He stared at the numbers a few moments before figuring out it was binary code. He set the computer to work letting it sift out the calculated numbers and letters. His eyes narrowed in anger as he responded gruffly, "It's a puzzle. The answer is a street address on the Northwest side of town."

Robin scoffed, "As if the Scarecrow wasn't bad enough, we have to deal with the Riddler to?"

Batman grimaced as he stepped on the gas before responding, "What we need to do is get across town and find out what the Riddler is planning."

The duo found the store easily, and cautiously approached the door. In the door frame sat a green envelope with a question mark painted on its cover. Batman examined it for any tricks before opening it. A single orange 'Get out of jail free' Monopoly card was all the envelope held. Batman flipped the card over and read the riddle aloud, "Pockets full of trepidation. A primary firm exchange, amalgamated across the hemispheres. Hmm…"

Robin looked more confused then ever, "Pockets full of what?"

Batman frowned, "Fear. Trepidation is another word for fear. He's telling us that the Scarecrow is going to hit the 1st National bank. One being a primary number. Amalgamated another word for merged, and I'm guessing the store name is supposed to represent a circle."

Robin's eyes lit up, "Oh I get it; to complete the circle the next logical place to hit would be a bank on the Northwest side of town. The 1st National bank. So then the Riddler and Scarecrow are working together?"

Batman shook his head no, "I don't think so. He put this riddle on the back of a 'Get out of jail free' card. I think it's his way of saying he's not involved."

Robin was bewildered as he asked, "Why? If he's not committing a crime, why the riddle?"

Batman thought about it not really sure himself why the Riddler was sending riddles but he planned to find out soon enough.


	6. Enter the Scarecrow

_(Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! You've really encouraged me to keep plugging and chugging to put out another chapter in a timely fashion. D Now please forgive this chapter being a bit short, but I figured it was a nice enough stopping point for this segment, and I wanted to give you guys a little something for being so patient with me for updates ;) Thanks again for all your support! You guys rock!!)_

The high pitched screams were music to Jonathan's ears. He loved watching them scatter like cockroaches when the lights were turned on; their fear was intoxicating on so many levels.

Jonathan smiled to himself contentedly watching and waiting until the panic stricken young couple disappeared around the corner before leaving the sidewalk. His feet crunched on the recently broken glass as he marched across the 1st National bank's lobby towards the angry looking security guard being held captive by his two thugs.

The Scarecrow held up a small piece of rubber shaped like a skull; attached to it was a tube leading to a gas canister strapped to the Scarecrow's back. He tilted his head examining the man's snarl thoughtfully before squeezing the skull head to spray the guard full in the face with his fear gas.

The man's eyes widened as the rubber skull became an actual skull, its sockets burning a crimson red; the gas erupting from its jaws becoming barely evadable flames.

He hollered horrified as the Scarecrow transformed before him; his nails elongating into talons and his jaw melting down to his chest into a gaping hole of razor sharp teeth in rows that resembled that of a piranha. A buzzing sound grew into a roar as flies and locusts began to pour out of the cavernous maw in deafening hordes to swarm into a macabre dance around the Scarecrow.

The security guard screamed in terror as he twisted desperately against his captors his feet sliding every which way in an effort to escape this demon-spawned creature that now stood before him, but he was held firmly in place.

"Why how do you do," the Scarecrow chuckled as the man quaked at his every syllable.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want!" The man whimpered.

Jonathan grinned leaning in close to the man and whispered, "Give me access to the vault."

The man nodded straining to quickly reach his plump fingers into his upper pocket and pull out his employee badge. He held it out nervously for the Scarecrow to take as he stuttered, "Ha... here! Ta... ta... take it! Please forgive me! It'll get you into the vault area, but I don't have the clearance to get into the actual vault. Please don't hurt me! I... I've ga... got a wife and kids!"

Jonathan snatched the card out of the man's grasp impatiently and walked towards the vault entrance as he muttered, "Leave this simpering fool; he's of no further use to me." His thugs followed suit dropping the man to the ground to curl into a ball of tremors.

The trio made their way through the bullet-proof security entrance into the heart of the bank coming to a stop in front of the titanium vault door. Jonathan smiled gleefully at his soon to be prize and commented, "Well boys, I think after this job a vacation will be in order, Aruba perhaps?"

The Scarecrow pointed at the door, "You know what to do," he instructed before walking back down the hall. His henchmen quickly got to work lacing the vault's doorframe with calked C-4 and attaching a copper wire to the detonator the Scarecrow had made before trailing the coil back out to the lobby where Jonathan was waiting for them.

The henchmen handed the wire over to the Scarecrow to hook up to the relay device as they braced themselves against the wall covering their ears while Jonathan triggered the detonator.

The room shook as the bolts holding the door were blasted into a million tiny shards that splintered into the plexi-glass security wall leaving the vault door still standing for a moment before it groaned collapsing to the floor with a heavy clang. The bank's alarm sounded immediately, and the thieves quickly ran towards the dust laden room to collect their goods.

As they reached the room they stopped cold in their tracks. Through the haze of smoke an emergency light flickered on and a message appeared on the vault's wall projected onto the smoke from one of the vault's inner security cameras.

The message read: How is this message like a hound's bay? The answer to the riddle was that both warned the hunted they were on the verge of getting caught. As the smoke cleared, the message disappeared without a trace of it ever being there in the first place.

Edward leaned back in his computer chair grinning wickedly as he examined, from the vault's cross-angled security camera he'd tapped into, the stumped expressions on the Scarecrow's henchmen.

Jonathan clenched his fists seemingly not amused or appreciative of the Riddler's warning. Was the Riddler planning on hitting his bank? Jonathan didn't need to figure out the riddle to know that he'd best get in and out before any more surprises unveiled themselves. He was sure if Edward had targeted the 1st National bank, Batman would already be hot on the trail of his uncontrollable need to leave clues to his crimes.

Scarecrow seethed inwardly feeling slighted by his fellow rouge's M.O. and set his men to the task of only usurping half the cash they'd originally planned on unloading.

As Edward watched the heist unfold from the safety of his computer screen, he couldn't help but wonder if Jonathan had solved his riddle or had just guessed it was a warning.

Either way, he was elated to see that the Scarecrow had enough sense to not be too greedy fleeing the site scant minutes before the arrival of Batman and Robin.

Batman and Robin had rushed into the building first stopping to access the man cowering in the corner. Robin called 911 to send the police and an ambulance, and Batman injected the semi-comatose man with a sedative to knock him out to prevent heart failure due to the extended stress the Scarecrow's toxins induced.

Once the security guard was taken care of, the two heroes jetted into the bank vault to try and catch the Scarecrow. All they found was scattered traces of bills that had escaped their abduction. The Scarecrow and his gang were long gone.

Edward's smile broadened as he retorted to himself, "That's one for Jonathan, and zip for the Bat."

The Riddler sighed happily quite pleased with himself before disconnecting his transmission to the bank's security system and leaving behind a bug to eat all records of his connection to the facility's network.


	7. Criminal Minds

Jonathan and his men unloaded the cash they'd stolen dividing the amounts earned between the three of them, the Scarecrow of course taking the lion's share

Jonathan and his men unloaded the cash they'd stolen dividing the amounts earned between the three of them, the Scarecrow of course taking the lion's share. When his accomplices were taken care of, Jonathan dismissed them deciding it was time to pay his dear 'friend' Eddie a visit. He wasn't hard to find since he was still on parole. Jonathan took down the address and headed out.

Batman's brow creased in frustration as he looked around the vault reminded of his failure to apprehend the Scarecrow. As he searched, police sirens blared in the distance growing near. Knowing the security guard would be safe with the soon to be arrival of GPD, he and Robin fled the scene. As the two sped off in the Batmobile, Batman couldn't help becoming irritated at the thought that he would have caught Crane if not for Nygma's interference slowing him down. Only half the loot capable of being stolen from the 1st National bank was taken, so Batman gathered Edward must have also tipped the Scarecrow off.

Robin could see the exasperation on Bruce's face as he asked, "What do we do now?"

Batman growled, "We go back to the Batcave and figure out how to catch the Scarecrow."

Edward leaned back in his recliner fiddling with a Rubik's cube. He'd solved it a million times before in his boredom, but he felt it was always best to stay sharp. He had several types of physical puzzles strategically placed throughout his apartment for just such times as these. He hated waiting, his eagerness waning into a lull of tedium. Edward groaned as he placed the last color-coated block in its rightful place and tossed the finished cube unceremoniously onto the coffee table. He pondered that it had to be almost ten O'clock by now. Where was he? He propped his feet up on the coffee table and let the stillness numb his senses as he started to drift off. He was on the verge of sleep when a knock came at his door.

The Riddler's eyes shot open blinking away the sleep. His brow raised in curiosity as he sat up and off the recliner to briskly stride over to the door. He was anticipating a visit from the Bat but would never expect him to be knocking at his front door; it just wasn't his style.

Edward peered through the eyehole to see that it was blocked by a gloved finger. Slightly irritated the Riddler called out, "Who's there?"

A similarly irate voice growled back, "It's me Eddie; open up!"

A smirk worked its way across Edward's face as he opened the door to the Scarecrow. He couldn't see the scowl that was under the mask, but he could tell by Jonathan's rigid stance and clenched fists that he was anything but happy.

The Riddler's grin grew in amusement as he opened the door wider and extended his hand in an inviting gesture, "Do come in," he replied cheerfully.

The Scarecrow said nothing as he trudged forward into the Riddler's apartment.

Edward followed asking, "So what brings you to my lovely abode Jonathan?"

The Scarecrow snapped back around to face the Riddler pointing his finger at him as he responded, "Don't be coy with me Eddie; you know perfectly well why I'm here."

Edward's smile widened, "So tell me, how long did it take you to figure out my riddle?"

Jonathan paused in his verbal attack stunned momentarily by this revelation before blurting questioningly, "You left it for me?"

The grin on Edward's face fell in disappointment, "I take that to mean you didn't figure out my riddle. It was a warning you know. No matter, you evaded capture, so I still, although inadvertently, won this round."

The Scarecrow was still confused, "Won? What? So you weren't trying to rob the 1st National bank? I don't understand..."

The Riddler countered condescendingly, "No, I suppose you wouldn't would you? The truth is, I deduced which bank would be your next likely target, and since I'm not in the business of performing criminal acts at the moment, I decided to ride your coat tails so to speak."

Jonathan thought about what Edward meant by his statement as he asked, "You mean... you made riddles out of my crimes? You... you sent Batman a riddle to MY crime?"

The Riddler's smile returned as he responded, "I gave you both a riddle, to ensure the game stayed fair!"

Jonathan instantly became livid, "What! You gave Batman a road map to follow to me! How could you do that to me Eddie!"

Edward frowned, "You should be thankful. If it wasn't for me, your hide would have likely been getting hauled back to Arkham by now!"

The Scarecrow cringed in fury as he howled, "Well then, allow me to thank you properly!" He raised his arm pointing the skull head in the Riddler's direction, and before Edward could react, he was doused in a fog of green gas.

Edward stumbled backwards hacking and coughing as he tried to get away from the gas' toxic fumes. He backed into his coffee table falling head over heels and sputtering as the toxin began to take effect.

Jonathan leaned down glaring into the Riddler's paling face as he growled, "Perhaps from now on you'll learn not to meddle in my affairs Nygma," He turned to leave giving Edward a glance over his shoulder and cackling mirthfully at Edward's quivering form, "Just be glad I didn't use a lethal dose."

Edward's heart began to race as the stimulant inoculated his senses. He rationalized that the fear that had begun to creep through his subconscious was caused by the Scarecrow's drug, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't evade its effects. His head started to pound and riddles began to swirl uncontrollably through his mind, but as they flashed by one by one, he was sickened at the realization that he had no answers to their queries.

He mumbled weakly to himself, "I... I can't figure out any of the answers!" Edward couldn't concentrate on anything; the answers he thought were correct slipped through his fingertips before he could grasp their meanings only to leave him in a black numbing void of unanswered questions. Panic began to take hold of him at the thought of losing the one thing he valued most, the one thing that made him anything in this world, his mind.

His vision began to blur as he crawled across the floor towards the window in an effort to get clear of the fumes, but as he scrambled towards the balcony window he screamed in terror at the demonic creature that stood before him.

Batman raised his arm shooting a tranquilizer dart containing an antidote for dealing with the Scarecrow's victims. The dart penetrated into the Riddler's shoulder; Edward blinked twice before crumpling to the floor in a motionless heap at Batman's feet.

The Scarecrow, sensing it was time to exit the scene, ran out Edward's front door making it half way down the hallway before his legs became entangled in one of Batman's grappling snares. Batman gave the rope a hard yank sending the Scarecrow tumbling to the ground with a loud thud.

Jonathan sneered whipping his head back to see Batman quickly striding towards him, and as Batman got within his toxin's proximity, he pulled the rubber skull out from behind his back and doused Batman in a huge plume of fear gas. Jonathan screamed out triumphantly, "No one is immune to fear! Not even the mighty Batman!"

Crane cackled wildly, but his cackle died in his throat as Batman yanked the rope binding the Scarecrow's feet towards him and into the cloud of fear gas.

Jonathan gasped in surprise stuttering out, "Ha... how?"

Batman interrupted, "No one is immune eh Crane? Then how about a taste of your own medicine!" As he finished his statement, Batman snatched the Scarecrow's hood off of his face.

The Scarecrow scrambled to get away from the surrounding gas that permitted the air as he cried out in horror, "No!"

It wasn't long before his own concoction was working against him and he was crushed with its disorienting effects. The binding around his legs transformed into a huge snake on the onset of swallowing him whole. He screamed in panic twisting and withering to get away, "HELP! Get it off of me! GET IT OFF!!"

Batman replied, "So tell me Crane, how does it feel to face your own fears? Is it as amusing as watching others suffer in the same manner?"

Batman's voice boomed down in a deep thundering rumble, and as Jonathan looked around, he noticed the snake was gone and he was now surrounded by the many faces in his past that had ridiculed, teased, and made fun of him. They were all there laughing at his misfortune. He had sworn to have his revenge against those that had harmed him, but here he was helpless once more to what seemed cruel fate.

Jonathan curled into a ball covering his ears from the constant barrage of taunts as he cried out, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Batman had seen enough and shot a dart into the Scarecrow's thigh. Once the gas fumes had cleared, Batman removed the nasal ventilator he'd been using to filter Crane's poisons out of the air he breathed since the Scarecrow, lying unconsciously peaceful on the hallway floor, was no longer a threat.

Within the hour, the Scarecrow was back in police custody and would wake up tomorrow in an Arkham padded cell.

Batman watched the sleeping form get hauled off shackled on a gurney as he thought, 'One down, one to go.'

(_I know it takes me forever and a day to update! And I just wanted to say thanks again for all the support and wonderful reviews you guys have given me D You rock!)_


	8. Positive Reinforcement

Edward groaned blinking groggily

_(To all the wonderful people out there in land who have supported me and given me such fantastic reviews, I wanted to say thanks so much! You guys freaking rock! D This is the final chapter of this story, and it's been an awesome journey, and I'm glad there's been a lot of you out there who could share it with me ____ Without further adu…) _

Edward groaned blinking groggily. His vision blurred and his eyes squinted against the harsh light, "Where am I?" he murmured to himself.

His head still pounded from the Scarecrow's toxins and his shoulder hurt from where the tranquilizer dart had penetrated. He reached up absently to rub his sore shoulder, and as the fog started to clear, he realized he was in a hospital bed with a saline IV hooked into his hand.

He wasn't in Arkham's infirmary, and he wasn't cuffed to the hospital bed, so Edward gathered he hadn't been implicated in any of the Scarecrow's crimes. His eyes searched the room coming to rest on his hospital chart. He gave the chart a once over frowning at the familiar symptoms he'd researched previously. He snorted slightly miffed by the fact Jonathan had, in his mind, blown this whole situation out of proportion, "See Eddie, this is what you get for trying to be fair," he grumbled to himself as he pulled the IV carefully out of his hand.

Edward found his clothes in a drawstring bag that was held in a little notched in compartment at the foot of his hospital bed. As Edward finished dressing, the ward's nurse came in to check on him. Her jaw dropped slightly in surprise before she stated, "Mr. Nygma? Where are you going?" she asked quizzically.

Edward placed his bowler on top of his head and gave the girl a smirk, "Where 'am' I going... Now that is a philosophical question asked across the span of time and nations. I might be better prepared to tell you where I've been, but alas my dear, I won't keep you from your matronly duties," he responded turning to leave the confines of the small hospital room with the young nurse staring after him too perplexed by his answer to reply further.

The hospital paperwork alone had taken over an hour, being brought to the police station directly following his release from the hospital to make a statement took twice as long, and standing on the curb for nearly twenty-five minutes while having to wait on a cab afterwards, had set Edward's agitation level to the max. He had arrived at his town house at nearly 5AM to trudge up his steps, walk down his hallway, and sigh in relief as he finally opened his front door. The night's events had made him weary, and reaching the last legs of his homeward destination solidified these feelings.

Edward frowned in disapproval; the room still had the residual smell of the Scarecrow's fear gas leaving the room smelling like a flea bomb had been set off. He made his way to the balcony to open the doors up and air the place out.

A chill ran up his spine as the familiar gravely voice of Batman broke the silence, "I've been waiting for you; we need to have a talk."

Edward spun on his heels all of the previous exhaustion disappearing with the arrival of his new visitor. He responded smugly, "Of course, I gather you've come to thank me for aiding you in the capture of the Scarecrow," Edward finished speaking, and reached over to his left to flip the light switch on and illuminate the living room in a soft comfortable glow.

His eyes grew wide as saucers and his cocky smile dropped like a lead weight when he saw the thick wooden paddle in Batman's hand.

Batman didn't miss a beat replying quickly, "I didn't come to thank you Edward; I came to set you back on the right course again."

Edward was shocked as he whined, "What do you mean!? I've been on the right course! You're going to… to spank me for helping you? You should be commending me, not punishing me!"

Batman responded as he strode towards Edward, "I'm not punishing you for helping me Edward," as Batman moved closer Edward shrank against the wall pitifully. He was like a deer caught in headlights; his brain said run, but his feet became landlocked as Batman approached. By the time his wits were about him, it was too late to run. Batman grabbed him by the bicep and began leading him towards his couch as he continued explaining, "I'm punishing you because you're falling back into bad habits."

Edward pulled and fought to escape the man's iron grip, but there wasn't anything he could do to get away. He pleaded, "But… but… I haven't broken any laws! I've been going to my parole officer, and Arkham's dimwitted psychiatrists! What more do you want?"

Batman had reached the couch and sat down pulling Edward with him over his knees as he responded, "Haven't broken any laws eh? What about all of the architectural plans printed out over by your computer? Unless you got a job with the city recently as a contractor, I doubt you are supposed to or allowed to have those. While you were gone, I also researched your computer and tracked your IP address to a backdoor access program for the security system used at the 1st National bank. Shall I continue?"

Edward frowned trembling nervously and looking worriedly over his shoulder as Batman read off his crimes. When Batman had finished, he gave Edward a disapproving glare, and Edward couldn't help but drop his eyes in embarrassment as he shook his head slowly croaking out a small, "No."

Batman reassured that Edward knew he was in the wrong laid the paddle down by his side and began the task of adjusting the Riddler so his legs were trapped in between his own to keep Edward from kicking him and trying to squirm away.

Once Batman started to shift Edward into place, Edward began to struggle anew terrified at the prospect of getting a lesson on the other end of that thick wooden paddle to his now very vulnerable rear. He shouted out in dismay, "No! No! Wait! Don't! Please!"

Batman maneuvered around Edward's struggles and secured him easily as he picked up the paddle back up and prepared to begin Edward's punishment.

Edward watched Batman pick up the paddle and squiggled helplessly trying to take his ass out of the target range of the soon to be weapon, but he didn't budge an inch. He now pleaded, "You're right Batman! Okay? I was wrong to do those things, and I realize how wrong it was. Can't we just talk about this?"

Batman paused momentarily thinking the situation over. He could chose not to continue to spank the Riddler, and Edward would likely behave for awhile, but it wouldn't last. No, the Riddler needed to be shown that his actions would have consequences, and Batman would not let him slide down that slippery slope especially since Edward had come so far in his attempt to reform. And if a spanking would help keep him on the straight and narrow, then a spanking he would receive.

Edward watched Batman contemplate for a moment before pulling Edward's hip into his to keep him in place as he raised the paddle into the air. He was going to be spanked, and that was the way it was. It didn't matter that he had pleaded, kicked, and struggled. This was going to happen, and he was powerless to stop it. This little revelation was the straw that broke the camel's back as tears pooled quickly and spilled just as fast down his cheeks.

His body went rigid in anticipation, and within moments he felt the fire of the stinging swat etch across his ass as he bucked and yelped in response. He was openly sobbing by the fifth blow not just because it hurt, but because he was humiliated to be in such a position again. He prayed that Batman might take it easier on him, but Batman already knew what the Riddler could take, and he wasn't stopping any time soon. Batman planned to drive home the point that this behavior wouldn't be overlooked and although Edward hadn't committed a crime, intent and motivation to was there ten fold.

After the tenth swat had landed, Edward realized that Batman wasn't going to hold back any. He slumped over in defeat burying his face into the couch cushion to sob miserably.

Batman peppered Edward's ass with swat after swat, and when he was sure he would have the Riddler's undivided attention he stopped to ask him, "You know why I'm doing this don't you?"

Edward almost hated the question as much as the answer. He was feeling sorry for himself, and worse, he knew he deserved what he was getting. He'd let his boredom lead him once more into making bad decisions that Batman had decided to take measures to help correct. He'd brought this on himself, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Edward continued to sob into the cushion hoping that if he ignored the question it would just go away.

It didn't go away, and was instead accompanied with another two hard swats and Batman's demanding growl, "Answer me Edward."

Edward yelped cringing at how sore his bottom had become. It was going to be a couple days before his ass wouldn't be smarting every time he went to sit down. He slowly raised up onto his elbows sucking in short breaths as he responded, "Be… because I print… printed out those plans and… and left you riddles…" he trailed off losing his voice to tears and hitching whimpers.

Batman frowned; he hated having to continue, but they weren't done yet; Edward would have to get the whole picture if this punishment was going to help him. He raised the paddle and brought it down again. This time instead of rapid hard swats, they were methodical lighter ones to drive his point home. Batman spoke as he swatted, "Yes, the punishment for your behavior is the reasoning behind you needing this spanking, but it's not the reason I'm giving it to you."

Edward cried in frustration his mind screaming, 'Then why!?' And as if hearing him, Batman continued, "I'm doing this because I think it can help you become a better person. You can learn to control yourself, and with the proper motivation stay on track."

"Proper motivation! Is that what this is now?" Edward blubbered almost incoherently.

Batman replied, "Yes. You have shown me that you can stay out of trouble; you just need to find better outlets for your boredom."

Edward whined, "I… I can't help it! I know I can't!"

Batman came down with a half dozen quick harder swats, "Yes; you can. I'm going to make sure that you do."

Edward wanted desperately for Batman to stop as he pleaded, "Okay! Okay! I'll do my best! Please stop!"

To Edward's surprise Batman did stop and let Edward go. The Riddler immediately flopped on the ground reaching back to try and sooth his aching bottom as he owed his discomfort. After a long moment of getting himself under control, Edward peered back up at Batman with a frown and eyebrows etched in worry as he asked, "Can't you think of a more positive less painful solution to help me? Because… this just isn't fair!"

Batman chided, "Edward…"

Edward cut him off slightly indignant, "I mean, you don't spank any of the other villains; trust me, I observed them all when I was in Arkham. And…"

"EDWARD!" Batman raised his booming voice silencing the Riddler immediately. He continued, "None of that matters; what does matter is what works for you, and like it or not; I know this does, so that's what you're going to get."

Edward's frown turned into an angry pout as he muttered, "Figures; I always get the raw end of the stick… no pun intended."

Batman shook his head as he stood lending his hand down to help Edward stand. Edward took the helping hand and gingerly rose to his feet. His ass was going to need some serious babying. He looked down at the floor as he said, "Well, you know, if you've got such a vested interest in my future as an upstanding citizen, you could… you know, help me curb some of that ever encroaching boredom by giving me something to look forward to."

Batman was sure he didn't like where this was going, but asked anyway, "Like what?"

Edward gave him a cautious glance before stating, "Like… I don't know… a game of chess?"

Batman opened him mouth to respond, and before he could, Edward interjected, "Just one game a week! You know… a little positive reinforcement?" Edward couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face at the fact that Batman didn't automatically say no.

Batman contemplated the request, and decided that one game of chess, once a week, couldn't hurt especially if it kept Edward out of trouble. Besides, it would let him keep a close eye on him as well. Batman nodded, "Alright Edward. I think I can manage that."

Edward's face brightened, "Really? You and me… hanging out once a week? How marvelous! Won't I just be the talk of the town," he joked excitedly.

Batman interjected before Edward got carried away, "Just one game. No endless questions or riddles. If you start to annoy me, I'll leave. Understood?"

Edward frowned momentarily, but it didn't stay for long as he was too happy getting what he'd wanted all along, a worthy opponent. He answered Batman, "I'll do my best not to displease you."

Batman nodded, "Then I think we're done here," he still had the paddle in his hand; he glanced down at it and tossed it to the Riddler. The Riddler caught it absently and frowned in disgust. Batman smirked as he said, "You can keep hold of that, and put it somewhere you can see it, so whenever you start to get… bored… you can look at it and remember to find something more constructive to do with your time." Batman then turned heading out onto the balcony and shot his grapple gun to hook onto the building across the way before soaring off into the dawn.

Edward was too stunned to say anything but watch him go. And once he had gone, his eyes returned warily to the paddle in his hand, and as if on cue, his ass throbbed as a reminder of what had just transpired. Edward wanted to chuck the nasty implement out the window and past the balcony, but some small part of him wondered if Batman was serious about holding onto it. He didn't plan to test the theory as he sighed and shoved it into the coffee table's drawer.

He was extremely worn out now and oddly relieved. He got himself ready for bed carefully avoiding tender areas, and as the sun rose in the sky, he lie on his stomach a smile creeping onto his lips at the thought of upcoming chess games with Batman dominated his thoughts.


	9. Epilogue by Jason

Alrighty! For those of you who have read my story all the way through, this added chapter is not written by me, but rather for me by my good friend, Jason! He has written many fics for me lately, and he is made of awesome! Ge wrote this story as an Epilogue in honor of my story :) I loves him so! And I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!

Eddie Nashton took a seat calmy enough, though he felt a few butterflys of nervousness fluttering about his stomach. His gaze passed over the three people watching him closely from behind a simple plastic folding table, various official papers splayed in front of them. Two men, one woman, all wearing suits and possessed of a self-righteous air as they studied him. The room was small and concrete, as were many of the rooms in Arkam Asylum. One of the men pushed his spectacles up further and gave Eddie a prim look after glancing at a paper held in his hand, ''Hello Mr. Nashton, it has come to the parol board's attention that you have been deemed elligible for possible release from our asylum, how does this make you feel?''

Eddie's heart leaped into his throat... was he afraid to leave? If he left, Batman would likely stop playing chess with him, and Eddie was afraid to test his resolve against his urges to riddle... but still, he hated being confined like this, there had to be more productive uses for his time. ''I am happy to hear it, and feel myself ready to depart this awful place, there is no one here of which to carry on intelligent conversation with.''

The woman facing him raised an eyebrow above hawkish eyes, her lips pursed disdainfully, ''Well, Mr. Nashton, the choice is not yours, we shall be deciding how soon you are to leave.''

The second man piped in though, clearing his throat while covering his mouth with one chubby fist, then lifting a paper to his beady eyes as he spoke, ''However, we the board have been watching your progress, Mr. Nashton, you have finally accepted your given name and given up pushing your riddles on other patients, and the talks you have had with Batman when he comes to play chess with you have been noticed. We think some of the responses you have given Batman lately showed marked improvement in your ability to cope with society.''

The first man spoke again, running a hand along his moustache, ''Honestly, we only needed you to tell us you think you are ready, this board has already decided that you no longer need the assistance of Arkam.''

Eddie smiled, but something tugged at his elation, some strange fear he could not place. ''Thank you, shall I be leaving today?''

The first man nodded, ''Get your things together, your release is tomorrow at eleven.''

* * *

Eddie woke in a cold sweat. He was in his apartment, a slow turning ceiling fan squeeked noisily above him, yet one more thing his landlords refused to fix. He felt numbers. Did not think them, felt them, as if they swam along the very air around him as they did through his head. He jumped out of bed, snatched a note pad from his night stand, and began furiously scrawling his equations down, seeking to unlock what they meant. When he had wrote every thing he remembered, he stared at the paper for long moments, then threw the pad across the room with a scream of rage. The pad bounced off of a wall full of similar writings, each one a different set of numbers, each one just as mind boggling in it's seeming meaninglessness. Eddie paced the room, clenching and unclenching his fingers in anger, ''They have to mean something, there is something my unconcious mind is trying to tell me, my superior intellect approaches some great truth!'' Eddie kicked a rickety chair over in frustration, ''Dammit!'' Eddie let his thoughts slip back to Arkam, a few days ago...

* * *

''Sure Eddie, m'boy, I'll play.''

Eddie's heart sang in hopeful joy. Finally! Someone who might be smart enough to answer one of Eddie's riddles! A smile crossed his face but he still did not approach his quarry too closely, after all, the Joker was a dangerous maniac who was actually insane, unlike Eddie. An intelligent maniac, more of an artist than Eddie cared for, but obviously a deep thinker. Eddie glanced left and right, there were guards along the far wall, and a few other inmates sat at a nearby bench. Eddie wasn't sure how the Joker's behavior had ever been good enough to merit a breather up on the grounds, but it seemed safe enough to only talk to him. ''Good! I'll start you off with a simple one, then. I am a mirror with no glass, a reflection with no surface, what am I?''

The Joker smiled at him, a scary toothy smile, to Eddie's mind, and crossed his arms while one hand thoughtfully trailed his chin as he paced away from Eddie. ''Hmmm, clever, clever Eddie... that's not bad, but you were right, I guess you are pulling the punches until the next question?''

Eddie's face brightened as he stepped forward, eager to hear the Joker give him the answer, ''So you know... ah!''

The Joker grabbed him by the collar and Eddie realized too late that he had allowed the dangerous man to lead him into a dark corner of the compound, just out of view of the currently patrolling guard. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but Joker placed a strong hand over his mouth, muffling his cries. Eddie's eyes widened in panic as he watched the two inmates across from them glance at him then quietly stand up and walk away, as if nothing was happening. Joker leaned in, his eyes reflecting a strange light, ''What is wrong with you, Nygma? Your little tea parties with the bat reducing you to peddling riddles like a two-dollar whore?''

Eddie flushed red and the Joker lifted his restraining hand from his mouth, ''I play chess against him, he is the only worthy opponent available of late, you...''

Joker slapped him hard across the face, drawing blood. ''It doesn't do it for you though, does it?'' The Joker smiled widely, his eyes mirthfull, ''You wouldn't have approached me if it did, you came to me because secretly you need a friend on your crazy train.''

Eddie raised a hand to his bleeding lip, his eyes angry, ''I don't need your help, I just wanted to share an intelligent exchange!''

The Joker leaned even closer, his face inches from Eddie's, and Eddie cringed back a bit, ''I'm sure that's what you told yourself. You know your problem, Nygma? You only think with the front of your brain. Even confined to these walls, I am free. You walk from here and you'll still be trapped in the box Batman built for you.''

Eddie gnashed his teeth in anger, raising his voice, ''You have no concept of the capacity of my mind! My capacity for... oof!'' Eddie lost his wind as the Joker punched him hard in the gut.

The Jokers eyes flashed dangerously, ''And you have no idea how well I can read you. Your an pathetic, open book of misery. The answer to your question is your cry for help. 'Self-Image, right? Don't worry, the Joker is here to aid you.'' With that, Joker leaned in and kissed him lightly on the forehead, slapping his face lightly a few times while holding Eddie's chin with the other hand. Be a good lad, and run off, we'll talk later...''

* * *

Eddie looked at his alarm clock. Five in the morning, he felt so tired, but he had to go to work. He pulled on his clothes tiredly and walked out the door, hoping he did not fall asleep on the bus again.

Eddie stopped himself from nodding off only with great effort. He straightened in his small chair and tried to focus on the contents of his faded computer screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he added lines for the crossword puzzle he was writing. Eleven across, three down. Eddie wrote the questions and answers without even really thinking about them. The papers he wrote for paid a small sum for each one, but he had to write so many in order to make decent pay that he was often lost in the monotony of it. The flourescent ceiling light above him flickered, reminding him of the decaying nature of the small office afforded him by 'Mind Games, inc.' a dying company dedicated to creating crossword puzzle books and sodouku games. Eddie sighed and went to the small lavatory down the hall, splashing water on his face and looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles accented eyes haggard with lack of sleep. Why was it so hard to get a good night's rest lately? Eddie's mind once more drifted to events past...

''Eddie boy, looking chipper there.''

Eddie jumped, turning so fast he nearly tripped to see the Joker regarding him from across the hall, his arms folded as he leaned into the wall. The Joker chuckled when he observed Eddie's startled look. ''We have no more buisness, Joker, leave me be or I will yell for the guard.''

The Joker chuckled again, ''Just come back from your chess game, eh? A little more 'positive' reinforcement for our little Nygma drone.''

Eddie's scowled at Joker, ''I am merely refreshed after a battle of mental prowess. You would know nothing of it.''

Joker threw his head back and laughed, ''Battle? You have forgotten how to fight, Nygma...''

Eddie stepped forward menacingly, a dark look crossing his features, ''Stop calling me that, my name is Eddie Nashton. I'm through with your tired mind games, Batman has become a friend of mine, I have only ever rivaled him because I admired his intelligence, a far cry above your own.''

The smile slid from Joker's face, his arms unfolding as he walked toward Eddie, who gulped and took a step back, wondering if he had just made a fatal mistake. Joker stopped a hands breath in front of Eddie, his glowering eyes sending chills down Eddie's spine. ''What happened to the Nygma I once read about? Who broke into a museum and bypassed every bit of security it had to offer, stood before a diamond the size of a fist, then walked away, because it was too easy?''

Eddie stammered, ''H-how did you know that was...?''

Joker smiled at his face, ''I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. In fact, I see the trap Batman has placed around you, the one you don't see from the inside. He has carefully wrapped you in a cage built of you, he has beaten you, turned your own mind against itself.''

A loud voice called from down the hall, ''Hey! What are you two birds doing there? Move along.'' The large officer glared at them, hands on his hips.

Joker leaned in before turning to leave, ''Maybe the Riddler is dead, finally proven intellectually inferior to the Batman.''

* * *

Eddie shook his head to clear it, brushing his short brown hair back. ''C'mon Edward, get it together,'' he told his reflection.

Later that evening Eddie sat on his bed, his head in his hands as he studied the papers on the wall accross from him. Gibberish. It was nothing. Maybe the Joker was right, maybe Eddie was sick in the head as well. Eddie rose and began tearing the papers down in anger, part of him wondering what had ever compelled him to hang up such mad scratchings. Then he saw it. As the papers fell upon one another he saw the pattern, the curve of the numbers. Eddie tore the rest of the pages from the wall, frantically assembling them on the floor into a growing image, the numbers all lining up in the patteren to make one large picture. Edward Nygma smiled.

* * *

The batmobile raced along the mountain road outside of Arkam Asylum. There had been a large explosion, an entire side of the compound had been turned to rubble. The inmates had wasted no time, fleeing on foot in every direction down the mountain and into the surrounding woods. Batman's gloves creaked as he gripped the wheel, his teeth gritted in frustration. Never had one person created so much work for him in one night. His thoughts were still on his plans to collect the escapees when his wheel locked rigid in his hands. Batman flipped several emergency power switches to no effect, then his attention was caught by his view-screen, which slowly scrolled words across it's face. Batman read them aloud to himself, ''I suggest you exit your machine now.'' Batman looked ahead; a guard rail ahead signaled a drop off of the mountain, and he was steered right into it. Batman checked the door, unlike the other mechanisms, this one wasn't locked down. With a powerful leap, he flew from the car to roll upon the rocky ground outside as the batmobile struck the rail then plunged over the cliff face. Batman stared at the broken railing as he thought to himself. Someone had gotten access to codes to override the car. He whirled around, headed back toward the asylum to procure a vehicle.

* * *

The warehouse door opened. It had been unlocked. Batman stepped inside, scanning his surroundings. Steel shelving had been moved, fitted with extra panels and bolted to the floor to create a metal labyrith in what Batman knew to be a square mile of warehouse. Dim lights hung from the ceiling to provide dim illumination. ''Eddie, if you come out now, it will be easier for you.''

A voice over a hidden loudspeaker responded, ''Easier on you, perhaps. And it's Edward. I see you have deciphered my clues to reach this pivotal point in our game, I am pleased.''

Batman studied the shelves, pushing on one to test it as he spoke, ''The giant question mark in your room was rather obvious, and you made the riddles leading me here easy. You still want to be caught, so why don't you lessen your punishment and step out where I can see you?''

The voice returned again and Batman noted it's direction, ''All those numbers and faces, you still don't know what your missing. Come and get me if you think you can.''

Batman grunted as he continued through the maze, ears perked for any possible springing traps. He came across a long hallway with a yellow glimmer at the end of it. When he drew close enough to see that it was a duck crossing road sign leaning against the far wall he leapt to the floor, narrowly avoiding the sything blades as they passed over his head. The floor in the next area opened up to a show a huge series of panels, each numbered. A number puzzle. Batman quickly deciphered where he would need to step, but upon treading on the first number, his boot crashed through, and he rolled back to avoid falling into a deep pit filled with spikes. He stood, growling to himself. It seemed the numbers were where he was not supposed to step. He had to leap across to continue the puzzle, sighing in relief when his chosen numbers did not cause another section to collapse. He placed his grappling hook back into his utility belt. Might need that later.

* * *

The Riddler twined his fingers together, rocking back and forth in excitement as he watched Batman's progress. Such a worthy foe! Already he slid into the correct tunnel to avoid the water chamber. He reacted to each puzzle quickly and intelligently, he was amazing! Edward watched the view screen set in the security console in front of him eagerly, then jumped up in a fit of rage when he saw Batman swing over the fire trap on his grappling line. ''Arg! You're supposed to set the stones you found in the previous room in those braziers in the correct order to quench the flames, you, you...cheater! Now the stones are pointless!'' You turned on the p.a. again and spoke angrily into it, ''Now, now, Batman, rush like that and you might make a fatal mistake.'' Batman did not reply, just cocked his head as if listening intently then continued to move on. The Riddler fumed at being ignored, but sat back down, content in watching Batman face his last few challenges, the hardest ones yet. He leaned forward in happy anticipation when he saw Batman unhook a batarang from his belt and turn to observe the room. What is he...? With a quick motion of his powerful arm, he let the small bladed weapon fly, and Edward watched in horror as his screens began to go black one after the other. He jammed his finger into the intercom button to yell a curse but realized Batman had destroyed the speakers as well. ''Damn you!''

* * *

Batman looked around. No more traps. Only a single door, seemingly the end of the maze. Batman prepared a pair of hand-cuffs, hanging them loosely from his belt. He pushed the door open to see a security office behind it, the blank screens illuminating the Riddler standing with his back to Batman. No sooner had Batman stepped into the room than a second steel door slid into place behind him, sealing him inside, and the Riddler began to laugh.

The Joker turned to regard Batman, throwing his Riddler costume hat on a nearby chair, ''Hows it going, chum?'' The slender lunatic reached out and depressed a button beside him on the console. ''I hope you enjoy my new gas, I made this one just for you! Won't have much effect on me, but as you can see, I'm already high on life, whoo!'' The Joker began to laugh manically as a thick green gas sprayed from overhead vents into the small room. His face fell as Batman calmly reached into his belt and placed a sleek black gas mask over his face. ''...oh.''

Batman smashed the Joker into the screens, slamming his fists into the man even as the Joker screamed out hilarious laughter. After hitting him until he could hardly stand, Batman picked him up by his shirt collar and marvelled at how the Joker continued to laugh even as he choked on his own blood. ''Y'know, bats, the Riddler got you on this one, he's long gone and all you have to show for it is the same jack-in-the-box you had before, hee-hee.''

The door behind them slid open, and Batman slapped the handcuffs on Joker, binding him to the panel as he replied, ''Wrong. I destroyed his cameras.'' Edward's eyes bulged as the door cleared and he saw Batman still alive, the Joker beaten and bloody leaning against the console. Before his legs could even begin to run Batman lunged the short distance between them and put him arm into a bar, driving him into the floor hard.

''Ow! ow! No need to be so rough! I-I'll go quietly!'' Edward's face broke into a sweat as he watched the Batman's eyes and saw the unrestrained fury there.

''The time for that is past.'' Batman held Edward's arm braced against a leg that he planted sqaurely between the squirming riddler's shoulders. With his other hand he reached around to the back of his utility belt and pulled out a long slender paddle.

Edward's eyes bulged even wider, his mouth dropping open in shock, ''Y-you can't be serious! Let's talk about this! I had a relapse! I'm sorry!''

Batman's eyes narrowed as he placed the paddle down in front of Edward's prone face and began ripping his pants down to his knees, the Riddler cringing as the cold air brushed his bared cheeks. He eyed the paddle in front of him, memory of his previous spankings flooding him as his hands jerked back to cover his ass in terror. He craned his head back to look at Batman, his eyes full of fear as he pleaded, ''Please, Batman, this was a hiccup in my recovery, if you must punish me, at least make it short, I wish to try again.'' Batman simply looked back at him. With that mask, he didn't look human, like a devil come to exact cruel punishments for all of Edward's wrongs.

Batman reached down and took the paddle, ''No. This is going to hurt.'' Without any further warning Batman began to strike Edward's exposed rear powerfully, each blow causing the riddler to rock forward.

''Ow! Ahh! Oh my god, that hurts! Please, no, no!''

Batman ignored him, stopping only to remove his mask then continueing to beat Edward, his vicious strikes leaving red trails across the riddler's cheeks.

''P-please! At least tell me how many more you are going to administer?!''

Batman glanced at him but did not slow, ''I'm going to hit you until my arm gets tired, then I'm going to use the other arm.''

Edward gasped in abject horror as he craned his head back to watch those powerful arms at work. That would take forever! ''Oh, please no! You are being unfair!'' Tears began to form in Edward's eyes as he contemplated a lengthy spanking of such power.

Batman opened his mouth to respond but a peal of laughter from behind them cut him off, ''Oh-ho! Little Eddie is getting the whuppin of his life! Papa bat isn't gonna let up on you today!''

Edward's tears flowed now, spurned by the pain of the paddle's repeated lash, true, but more from shame at hearing the Joker jeer his humiliating punishment. He gritted his teeth against the feeling as he flushed red in shame. Batman stopped the lashing suddenly, grabbing Edward's elbow and levering him up to standing. ''Y-you are switching arms now?''

Batman sat himself on a nearby shelf and threw Edward over his knee roughly, ''No. I'm just adjusting so I can hit you better.''

Edward squeeled in fear which sent the Joker into a riotous fit of laughter. Batman began the smack Edward's ass again and he hissed at the pain of being struck after a break, ''P-please, let us continue somewhere where that lunatic can't mock me, if you have any mercy at all, grant me this request!''

''No.''

Edward clenched his eyes shut and began to cry out against the pain and the laughs, his shouts turning into sobs after a few swings. And still Batman used the same arm. ''I-I can take no more! I will die!''

''You will live to regret.''

''I already regret! Please! Waaaah! I will do anything you want to prove it!'' Edward kicked as the pain became too great, and Batman shifted to throw one muscled leg over his to pin him in place. Edward's ass gave off a heated red glow, every strike causing the cheeks to quiver in pain.

''Too late for that. I tried to reason with you. Now you are the same as all the others, you will learn this way.''

''What way is that?! Please tell me, oh god!'' Edward's voice grew hoarse from his cries, and even though he tried, he could not stop from yelling out on each swat, the Joker's continued laughter adding to his misery.

''It's simple, you do things like this, and I will beat you. Severely.'' The Batman's face was inscrutible behind his mask, and this only increased Edward's fear.

''I have had my lesson, I swear I will never do this again!'' Oh god, he still hasn't slackened, this arm will never tire, and there is still the other!

''After I beat you, we shall see.'' Batman continued to swing, a rythmic syphony of Edward's pain echoing across the warehouse. The only other sound the Joker's continued wails of laughter. When they returned to Arkam, the Joker would surely tell the others what had happened here. Edwards face burned with shame and he began to cry and sob anew.

The pain became too great, and Edward pulled out the only card he had left, he had been hoping to use this later so badly, but he would do anything to be free of this pain, ''I-I will make you a deal, you let me go now, and I won't tell anyone that you are Br- mmph!'' His eyes widened as Batman clamped a gloved hand over his mouth.

''I know you know. I went back to my cave and found out you had tampered with my machines. You are very intelligent Edward, but you lack wisdom in threatening me. The reason you won't tell anyone is simple. Fear.'' Batman took his hand away from Edward's mouth and he choked as the slaps on his backside became harder. Batman was right, Edward had always been afraid of him, but now he knew just how merciless the bat could be, and he shuddered thinking what Batman might do to him if he told everyone his secret. Edward's body convulsed and twitched as the pain became so great his thoughts became cloudy. ''P-please, ah-whaaah!''

A menacing voice drifted to them from the room behind them, ''Awww, is the widdle widdler whining? Wha hahahahaahah!!''

Edward gasped as he tried to cough back his screams, but he invariably failed as Batman continued his tireless beating, his whole body flushed as red as his cheeks from the pain the shame and the shock. His body shuddered violently both from the spanking and his sobs. ''I have never been so humiliated, I am a changed man, please release me, I am done...''

''No. You didn't consider those you killed when you planted explosives at Arkam, did you? Why should I consider how you feel now?''

''People died? I told those dolts to plant them away from everyone, I swear! Please! I didn't know!'' Edward twisted back as he pleaded, looking into his tormentor's eyes.

''You are too smart not to know that explosives can hurt people, you ordered your goons to do it, the responsibilty also rests on your shoulders.''

Edward began to sob in ernest again. He was right. Guilt corded tightly in his chest. He deserved this.

The Joker stopped laughing long enough to shout out, ''Aww, c'mon widdle widdler, you gonna cry now? They were just a few eggs, you gotta break eggs to have a food fight, right? ...or something like that, hahah!''

Edward ignored Joker, continueing to cry, whimpering with each swing, his legs twiching in pain.

The spanking suddenly stopped and Edward looked back in surprise, ''You aren't like him, Edward, but you were getting closer tonight. That's why it's time for you to learn why you should fear your actions.''

''Y-you are going to stop?'' Tear tracks ran jagged paths down his hopeful face, drying now that he had no more tears left to cry out. His ass still spasmed from the recent trauma, his cheeks covered in welts.

''No. I'm switching hands now.'' The implication of that statement caused Edward's bottom lip to tremble in misery, and he found he still had tears to cry.

''P-please, have mercy...'' Batman began swatting him again, causing him to jerk in renewed and amplified pain, and the Joker's laughter began again, louder than before.

''When he's done with you, widdler, your gonna have the flattest ass in Arkam! You'll try to sit on a chair, and just slip off! You won't have to look around for a chessboard again, you can just use your ass! Wah hahaahahaha!!'' Edward could imagine Joker was rolling around on the floor laughing at him now, and he lowered his head in shame.

Sweat ran down his body in rivulets as Batman continued his unrelenting assualt, and he bit his lip and his body rocked in the throes of pain. Batman still slapped both cheeks evenly, and no matter how he twisted, he couldn't keep the bat from hitting the same tender areas. Edward wished that this over more than he had ever wished for anything in his life. But he knew that Batman had only just now switched hands, and Edward whimpered as he thought of how long that other arm had taken. Edward craned back to look as best he could against the pain, and saw that Batman was using he right hand. ''P-please tell me you are s-southpaw?''

''I'm right handed.''

Edward's mouth puckered in agony as his tearful eyes gazed miserably at Batman. ''P-please...''

''No.''

''Whhaaaa!''

''Bwahahahaha!!''

Edward cried out with each swing as his body jarred with impact, his already red cheeks turner darker shades of crimson. He truly regretted everything, he had let the Joker convince him that Batman had deceived him. He had let a maniac tell him that someone like the bat was a user. He felt more a fool than the painted man whose laughter echoed through the warehouse. And guilt. He had killed innocent staff and inmates with that bomb. He had not truly been well, he should have never told that board he was, it was a selfish act that had led to his own ruin and the loss of unknown lives now that he had set an asylum of homicidal lunatics free. They lurked out there, now, hiding and plotting things that would in turn be Edward's fault. He deserved to suffer.

The whipping continued, but Edward gave no more cries of protest, the only sounds he made being yelps of pain as Batman swatted him, with an occasional whimper of anticipation as Batman drew the paddle back for another whack. The Joker still laughed, reminding Edward that everyone back at the asylum would be hearing of this. This thought still caused him to blush in embarassment. Batman spoke, breaking the already pain-fractured train of his thought, ''You still want me to stop?''

Edward bit his tongue, fighting his natural response even as his body continued to jerk from each swat. ''No.'' Once he had said it, Edward felt some of his guilt recede, and his conviction solidified. The Batman knew what he needed, and he would suffer his punishment until it was done.

Batman stopped hitting him and rose, dropping Edward unceremoniously on the floor. Edward winced as his sore cheeks touched the relatively freezing concrete floor. He glanced up in surprise, his mouth hanging open in his astonishment. It had not yet been as long as the other arm's beating, he was sure. ''We are done, for now. It will be worse the next time.'' The cold look in those stony eyes froze Edward's heart as he tried to wrap his imagination around what could be worse.

Batman handcuffed Edward and went into the back room to retrieve the Joker, pushing the latter out roughly, the Joker grunting as he slammed into the shelf Edward stood in front of. ''Ooh, widdler, your pants are still around your ankles, 'widdler' has more than one meaning I see! Hahah!'' Edward blushed, reaching down to pull his pants up as best he could in cuffs. ''Don't get too worked up, Nygma, at least you got to have some fun this way! Heheh.'' Joker threw him a wide grin.

Edward shot forward, headbutting Joker in the face, and the Joker wheeled back sputtering blood, his face a mask of surprise.

''I told you, my name is Eddie Nashton.''


End file.
